RWBY: Dark Rose
by Reborn 123 and exist21
Summary: Rune Rose is the son of Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose and the younger half-brother of Yang Xiao Long. He was abused at the age of 5 after the death of his mother. Rune ran away from home and live in the street of Vale where he grew up and learn and struggle to survive. Male Ruby Rose,Cold Rune, Aura master and powerful semblance Rune. Rated M just to be safe. RuneXWeiss
1. Ch 1: Enter Rune Rose

Chapter 1

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone, this is my first RWBY fanfic and this will be another male Ruby Rose but instead of the happy childhood. Rune was abused and run away from home and lived on the street of Vale. Cold Rune, Aura master and powerful semblance Rune. Basically he will be an OP character with a cold personality.**

* * *

Rune Rose.

Rune Rose is the son of Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose and the younger half-brother of Yang Xiao Long.

A boy with a dark history that many would question to what kind of person he turn into. When he was 5 years old. His mother died on a mission leaving his father in very depress state. But that depress state made Taiyang into alcoholic man as he mourn for his wife death. But this was a problem for Rune.

Why?

Is because Rune resemble Summer so much that made Taiyang think that death was mocking him. This cause Taiyang to start to beat up his only son because Rune made Taiyang remember so much of Summer. While Yang for some odd reason started to beating down on her own little brother. Soon Rune started get abused everyday by his father and sister. After months of abuse, Rune has finally decided to run away from home and headed to Vale to live on the streets and taking only his red hood that he received from his mother as a gift.

He lived in the streets for years and he was learning and struggling to survive. From pick pocketing to killing people to gain something for a living. In that day he started to develop his own cold and dark personality as he taken no sympathy in killing people and has known the rule of the street. It's live or die in his opinion.

But during those years, he developed an interest in becoming a hunter since he knew that his own mother was huntress and powerful one. Rune decided to steals some few books about Aura, weapons, fighting and many more that involve in becoming a hunter.

And it turns out that Rune was a complete prodigy in the field of battle and tactics. He easily been able to understand everything that he learn and was a natural fighter. He was able to unlock his aura completely at the age of 8 and he started learning manipulating its own very unique way and using as his advantage in fighting. Rune would always train in the forest where many Grimms that he would use as target practice. But what make Rune different was he has deep understanding of Aura.

Mostly Aura is used offense, defense, unlocking another person Aura and Healing. But Rune has learn more and deeper understanding of Aura through the books of different theories of Aura and different methodologies about it. Now Rune learn that Aura can't just be used as offense and defense but can be also used in detecting other presences and also creating weapons or objects with the use of Aura itself. He also learn in absorbing Aura in his surroundings making have a supply of unlimited Aura. But Rune can only absorb the aura in his surround only a few feet away since was still learning through his age and was still growing and he wasn't at his prime yet.

During those times Rune was able to make friend some of the thugs in the street that turns out to be weapon dealers. Rune knew now that he now has resources in making his own weapon that he wanted. It took him two years to forge his weapon since many of the materials were hard to get since many of them wanted some favors from Rune such as doing some simple errands or assassination mission which Rune was no problem at it. But Rune develop a moral standard. He would only kill if that being was criminal or grimm. He would never do senseless killing now since he knew that his own mother wouldn't approved after learning that hunters has strong morals in justice.

Anyway the weapon that he created is called Cresent Rose. It's a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe (HCSS) - a hybrid between a scythe and a sniper rifle.

Well that pretty much sums up Rune Rose early life.

Now on to the main story!

* * *

==Years later==

Rune Rose was the dust shop called Dust till Dawn and was currently reading a magazine that tells all about weapons. Rune has change over the years as he was now a 15 year old boy that has black hair with red streak and silver eyes. He was lean but muscular built and wears a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black gloves, black short pants a pair of black boots with red laces. He also wearing his trademark red hood that he received from his mother but with modified now with a symbol of a rose in the back.

Rune was at this dust shop because he knew the old man of this shop and was actually friends with it. The old man was very nice person since majority of his life living in the street. The old man would give some food and even let him stay at the shop as a shelter which Rune was really thankful for.

Right now is listening some music and enjoying some reading times. Then suddenly he felt someone just grabbed his shoulder. He turns around and saw a guy in a suit wearing a red sunglasses and he had a sword in his hand.

"Put your hands in the air!" The guy said. Rune eyes narrowed at this and quickly without second thought. He quickly grabbed the man wrist and twist it. The guy in suit screamed in pain as he dropped his weapon and Rune quickly follows it up with a powerful straight kick sending him crashing to one of the walls. Then another black suit guy show up and pointed a gun towards run. Soon quickly applied aura to his feet and made a powerful flying kick towards the guy.

CRASH!

The thug was crash into the glass window of the shop with Rune not far behind him. Rune looks down at the man and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Let's see how strong your bones are." Rune grabbed the man wrist and twist it before adding pressure to it.

CRACK!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The man shouted before he stop as Rune kick him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"HEY!" The guy in bowler hat shouted at Rune. "Who the hell are you?!"

Rune turns around and glares at the man. Soon he pulls out his Crescent Rose and turn it into its scythe mode. "Just call me Rune or Black Rose"

"Okay" The man said. "GET HIM YOU IDIOTS!"

Soon the men run out from the shop with weapons in their hands and started charging at Rune. Rune just rolled his eyes and muttered "idiots"

The first man swung his sword at Rune but Rune easily deflect it with his scythe and it was cut into two. Rune quickly takes him down with a powerful kick to the face sending him crashing to the wall. Seeing that none of them were worth using his weapon. He put his weapon away and went to his hand to hand combat stance. Soon Rune just used hand to hand combat skills to knock them all down as he kick them down.

Soon all of the men were on the ground and were groaning in pain.

Rune looks around and saw the man with a bowler hat was climbing on the ladder. Rune looks at the old man at the dust shop.

"I'm going after him. I'll pay you later for the damages of the shop." Rune said to the old man. The old man nodded at him before Rune pursuit the man in bowler hat as he draws his weapon again. Rune arrived at the rooftop and saw that the man climbing aboard on the bullhead airship.

"Stop right there jackass!" Rune shouted at the man as the man was flying few feet away from Rune. The man turns around to face Rune who was glaring at him.

"End of the line Red!" The man threw a red crystal at her feet before the bottom part of his cane opened and he fired a blast at said crystal.

*Boom*

The man let out a laugh until his eyes widen in shock in what he saw.

Rune body was covered aura and behind him avatar of a red grim reaper that was only a few meters taller than him. The grim reaper shows only his upper body and was covered with robes and was holding a Scythe in his hands.

The man face turned pale in seeing this.

"Try dodging this you son of a bitch!" Rune shouted as he swung his weapon and the grim reaper swung its Scythe, sending a powerful aura wave at the man. Rune made sure that the aura was only powerful enough to give scratch to the steel since he doesn't want the bullhead crashing down on town.

SQUELCH!

"AHHHHH! SON OF BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU BASTARD!" The man growled at Rune as the arm was cut off and a small scratch was created through the bullhead. The bullhead manage to fly away and all Rune did was stare at bullhead before slowly his avatar and aura disappeared.

"Well that takes care of that shit." Rune muttered as he placed his weapon and put his hands inside pockets and started walking away from the scene.

After that incident Rune was now walking down on the street and was heading home to his apartment that he manage to rent a few months ago.

"Mr. Rune Rose" A voice asked. Rune turns around and saw a woman standing before him. It was a blonde woman in a white, collared, long-sleeved shirt that puffed at the wrists, and revealed a sizable cleavage. She wore a black business skirt that ran from her thighs to just beneath her bust, where the buttons to keep it in place were.

Rune recognized the woman. It was Glynda Goodwitch, the headmistress of Beacon Academy.

"Yes" Rune asked. He doesn't know why this woman was searching for him but he slowly reaches for his Crescent Rose from his back.

"I witnessed your little skirmish with those robbers." Glynda said and Rune narrowed his eyes at this.

"And what of it?" Rune asked as his was now on Crescent Rose.

"Normally, I would only asked you a few questions before sending you home." Glynda said and Rune looks at her confused.

"…What?" Rune asked, his guard was completely down since he was very confuse right now.

"But…my superior wanted to talk to you. Would you please follow me?" Glynda said. Rune guard suddenly was up as he heard the word "superior" coming out from her mouth.

"I'm going to only be asked for some questions am I correct? No funny business." Glynda shook her head. "Ok, I'll come with you but" Rune eyes narrowed at her. "If you or superior try anything funny. I will cut your limbs"

Glynda eyes narrowed at this. "Is that a threat" her voice tone was deadly cold.

"It's a promise" Rune replied back with the same tone. Glynda stare at the boy for a few more moments and nodded her head before make gesture to follow her. Rune started following her to where he was going to take.

Soon Rune arrived in a small room where he was sitting on the table and was tapping on it with a bored look on his face as he wait.

Soon Glynda arrived at the room with a man behind her. Rune saw that man was around his middle age and has tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

The man takes seat on the chair that was in front of Rune.

"Rune Rose…I must say I never expect you to turn out like this." Ozpin said and Rune narrowed his eyes at the man.

"And what is that the headmaster of Beacon academy wants with me." Rune said as he recognized Ozpin. Ozpin eyes soften at hearing this.

"I see you know me very well Rune." Ozpin said and Rune just rolled his eyes.

"Spare me the details headmaster and what do you want?" Rune asked. Glynda glares at Rune and was about speak about Rune rude behavior but Ozpin raised his hand to stop Glynda. Glynda looks at Ozpin and saw that the man shook his head, making Glynda back down on her attempt.

Ozpin looks back Rune and said with a softone."…Your family is been looking for you for the past 10 years Rune. Your father and sister deeply regretted on what action they done to you. "

As soon as Ozpin said those words. Rune gritted his teeth as he unleashed some of his red Aura, clearing he was pissed off in hearing those words. Rune looks at Ozpin in the eyes and said. "They. Are. Not. My. FAMILY!" Rune spat each word like poison in his mouth.

"They fucking abused me for 5 months. For what?! Because I remind them of my mother so much. That's bull crap and you know! I have suffered every single beating for every single day for that past 5 months. They are not family and I won't acknowledge them as my family. My only family is my mom…Summer Rose" Rune said softly on the last part as his aura slowly disappeared and his eyes turned hollow. Even he moved on from the death of his mother he would make sure that he would visit his mother grave whenever he had time and making sure that he was not been found by Taiyang ,Yang or anyone who has ties with them.

Ozpin looks at Rune eyes and saw that the boy eyes were hollowed in just remembering Summer. Ozpin knew standing before him was not a teenage boy but a child who was broken from the abused he went through and who lost someone very important. Ozpin knew Rune reputation as he was known as the **Black Rose** , A person who was a known killer of criminals, drug lords and etc. The Black Rose was said to be a very cold person and was a man with inhuman strength that could kill a pack of beowolves without breaking a sweat. A person that also known as a ruthless killer of criminals in the street of Vale.

But in Ozpin eyes, Rune was none of those things now since he looks like a helpless boy who was only wanting some love and comfort.

Rune snap out from his thoughts and glare back at Ozpin. "What the point of wanting to meet me anyway? If you don't have anything to say then I'll be leaving now."

"I wish to offer you in becoming a hunter." Ozpin said and this cause Rune to stop from standing from his chair and look at Ozpin with wide eyes.

"What?" Rune asked, wanting to make sure if he misheard Ozpin.

"I want you to enroll at my academy in becoming a hunter. After seeing your fight-"

"You saw what happened?"

"Glynda was able to get the recordings of the fight and I must say you are very powerful fighter in your age. Who taught you?"

Rune snorted. "I'm a born prodigy in the battlefield. It was all self-taught maybe with few extra help." Rune was proud of himself that he manage to get stronger all even with a few help from veteran hunters who he met while he was training against the beowolves and he knows that he could do what takes to become a hunter.

"I see…Well, are you interested in joining my academy?" Ozpin asked and Rune was now deep in his thoughts. On one hand this will help him finally become a hunter like her mother was but the other hand there is a chance that he would meet Yang in the near future if she was attending the academy.

After weighting both pros and cons, his desire becoming a hunter outweighs the chance of him meeting up with Yang.

He looks at Ozpin with determine look on his face and Ozpin liked that look on his face. Rune eyes were now ignited with determination in becoming hunter. "Alright, I'm joining the academy." Rune said.

Ozpin smiled at hearing this while Glynda, who was observing the scene just rolled her eyes but couldn't help but let out a small smile also. Ozpin stands up and said to Rune. "Very well . The start of semester will begin next week. So prepare yourself in your journey becoming a hunter."

Rune just gave a smirk at Ozpin and before leaving the room. One thing came in his mind as he was walking towards home. _'I'm on way in becoming hunter. This is going to be fun.'_

* * *

 **HOPE EVERYONE LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER! PLEASE FAVORITE, REVIEW AND FOLLOW THE STORY. NO FLAMMING! UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	2. Ch 2: Welcome to Beacon Academy

Chapter 2

 **AN: Wow a new update already. I'm on a roll here. Anyway remembers guys Rune is an OP character so you been warned and also I anyone interested in becoming a beta reader of this story please PM because I suck at looking at Beat reader.**

 **I do not own RWBY. They belong to Rooster Teeth and the Great Creator of the Series Monty Oum!(R.I.P)**

* * *

Yang Xiao Long let out a sigh as she watches the sky from the airship that was heading towards to Beacon Academy.

It's been ten years since she last saw her little brother. The one she and her father abused so much for 5 months causing the little red hooded boy to run away from home. She and her father realized their mistake after Qrow decided to snap some sense to them after learning what his nephew has gone through.

For 10 years she and her father search for Rune with the help of Qrow and their connections in hoping to find the red hooded boy and asked for his forgiveness for what they done to him.

But Rune was not found even with Qrow and Ozpin connection. Rune was never been found. She knew that Rune was hiding and was making sure that he would never be found by them.

She clenches her fist as she looks at the window of the airship. She was determine in finding Rune again and hope that they would become a family again.

That's why she join the academy in become a huntress. Hoping that one day that she will not only be able to find her mother but Rune as well.

 _'_ _I promise to bring you back Rune. My baby brother.'_ Yang thought as she continues to stare at the sky through the window of the airship.

* * *

Unknown to her that Rune was only a few feet away from her and was reading a magazine about weapons. Rune is known to be a weapon dork since he was obsessed with weapons. But he can easily manage to control himself since growing up in the street make you learn to have self-control to survive certain situation.

Rune was thinking back his meeting with the local weapon dealer faunus name Rock. He knew Rock in a young age and he was the one who helped him forge his Crescent Rose and another fact that Rock is also a former member of the White Fang. He saw Rock as an older brother figure and was one of the few people he can trust.

* * *

 _"_ _Yo Rock!" Rune said as he enters one of the hidden shops in Vale. Rock was a wolf faunus with gray ears and tails. He was around his mid-twenties and the man has black hair and amber eyes._

 _"_ _Rune! What brings you here?" Rock asked as he placed down a box of different weapons._

" _You would never believe what happened to me yesterday." Rune said as he approached the man. He started to tell the story about the robbery until all the way to offer in becoming a hunter._

 _After hearing the story, Rock was completely shock at hearing this and soon a big grin appeared on his face. "Congratulation Rune! I'm proud of Ya!" Rock said with a grin on his face as he pat Rune back. Rune just gave him a small smile._

 _"_ _Thanks Rock." Rune said._

 _"_ _Well since, you're gonna need some things to help you." Rock said and Rune just raised a brow at him. Rock went to back and Rune started to hear some noises there._

 _'_ _What is he up to?' Rune thought as he continues to hear some noise in the back. Soon the noise stop and Rock came out from the back and walk towards to Rune._

 _"_ _Rune I wanted you to have this." Rock said as he reveals in his hand was a pair of black gloves but Rune notice that there was a silver ball attached to it and it has 4 different color. Red, Blue, Green and Brown._

 _"_ _What's this?" Rune asked. Rock grinned at him and put the gloves on._

 _"_ _This, my friend is my newest weapon that I created. It's called Synchronized Dust Projection gloves. This gloves will allow you to create weapons from a certain element that you want." Rock said before he activated the gloves and soon a sword of ice was created into Rock hand. Rune eyes widen in surprised in seeing this._

 _"_ _Awesome" Rune said with awe look on his face._

 _"_ _That's not even the best part. You can channel the selected element that you want through your weapon. Which really gives you the edge in the battlefield." Rock said and soon the small ball on the gloves hit the red part of the gloves and it was activated and soon the ice sword was now had orange outline at it._

 _"_ _Woah, that's so cool" Rune said as he was simply amazed at Rock new weapon. Rock made the sword disappeared and deactivated the gloves._

 _"_ _I was planning to give it to you as a birthday gift but seeing that you're going to join the Academy soon and will be gone at least 4 years. I think I this would be the perfect time that I give you this." Rock said and this completely shock Rune in hearing this._

 _"_ _Rock I-"_

 _"_ _Rune, you wanted to become a hunter and I'm full support of it. Beside you're the only family member that I have left. I consider you as my brother in all but blood." Rock said solemnly. Rune was completely shock at hearing this and couldn't help but shed a small tear in hearing this. This man also see him as a family also. That was more than enough reason for Rune to accept the gift._

 _"_ _Thank you" Rune said as he accepted the gloves. Rock smile and place his hand on Rune shoulder._

 _"_ _I believe now we celebrate for you joining the academy. Come on My treat!" Rock said as he dragged Rune outside to celebrate._

* * *

Rune chuckled in remembering that memory before he continues reading back at the magazine that he was holding.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." Rune heard Glynda voice. He stop his reading and looks up and saw a hologram of Glynda and decided to listen.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge the training to protect our world."

As Ms. Goodwitch finished her introduction and her hologram vanished. Rune looks outside and saw Vale just below him. He knew now that he was close to Beacon Academy. He let out a sigh and closes his magazine. He looks at the gloves that Rock gave and smiled at it. He promised himself that he will become a hunter and will surpass his mother.

Soon the airship finally and Rune walks out along with the other students of Beacon Academy. He looks at his surroundings.

' _So this is Beacon Academy.'_ Rune said as a small smile appeared on his face. The campus was very wide and open. He saw that it was like one of those fantasy land that he read in the when he was very young.

Rune snaps out from his thoughts and immediately heading towards to the Amphitheater where the ceremony will be held. He pulls up his hood to make sure that no one will be able to recognize him.

* * *

Yang let out a sighs as she now standing before the entrance of Beacon Academy. This was the first step in becoming a hunter.

Yang was accompanied by her friends as they made their way towards the Amphitheater and she was enjoying a good time with them. When suddenly she saw something that caught her attention.

A red hood student.

 _'_ _Rune?'_ Yang thought in shock as she saw the red hood. Yang rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating. But sadly the red hood student disappeared in her sight. Yang was completely shock in what she just saw.

 _'_ _Maybe, I was just imagining things?"_ Yang thought before she was snapped out her thoughts by her friends and proceed to enter the theater.

* * *

Rune was leaning against the wall of theater as he looks around. He saw that there many students that filled the place. Rune guessed that they were either freshmen or upperclassman. Rune could tell many of them were really powerful hunters in training but not in his level.

Living in the streets and learning from books and veteran hunters has definitely has it perks. Rune was born with big amount of Aura that would have been impossible to control if he didn't start his early training. Rune has not full control of his aura yet but he definitely has most control of his aura so that he could perform different manipulation of Aura because of his great control.

Rune continues to watch the gathering of the students and soon the noise stop as everyone turn their attention to the stage and saw Ozpin appeared before them.

"Welcome students. I am Prof. Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon." Ozpin said before he continued. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. That is all." Ozpin finished before walking off stage and soon Glynda came forward and told them at where they will be staying.

Rune let out a sigh before walking out from the Amphitheater. He was deep in his thoughts in what Ozpin said. Ozpin speech was a little bit…off. It wasn't that welcoming for the freshmen.

Rune was deep in his thoughts that he wasn't able to see who he bump into.

"Hey watch it!" Rune looks to who he bump into. It was a girl that was 2 years older than him and she has white hair that was tied into a ponytail and has blue eyes and pale skin. Rune notice that she has a scar in her face on the left side near her eyes. She wore white dress with white skirt. But Rune notice the symbol of her clothing.

 _'A Schness?'_ Rune thought. What would a Schnee doing here in academy when they could join Atlas military program? Rune quickly snapped out from his thoughts and look back at the girl, who was glaring at him.

"Sorry" Rune said as he apologize for his action. He was about move pass her when suddenly Rune felt that something grabbed his hood.

"Hey, I was talking to you!" The white girl said. Rune turns around and just look at her with a blank look on his face.

"What's the big deal? I already apologize." Rune said rudely to her. The girl was taken aback by his attitude and glares at him.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?!" The girl said and Rune just gave the deadpan look that said 'I don't give a shit.'

"No, And I don't care. Goodbye." Rune said as he slapped the girl hand away from his hood and started to walk away. The girl face was completely shock at this and her face turned red from anger and embarrassment. She march up and was about to grab him when suddenly Rune disappeared before she could grabbed him.

The girl blink a few times as her brain was gathering what just happen. After a few seconds the girl just grumble as she walks away from the scene and was planning on getting back at the red hooded boy.

Rune, who was hiding in one of the trees let out a sigh before he moved out from his hiding spot. "Rock was right. Girls are nothing but troublesome creatures." Rune just decided to head to where they will staying for the night so that he can rest up for the initialization tomorrow.

* * *

It was night time and Rune was changing to his pajamas which was consist of a black shirt with a symbol of a rose in the back and white shorts. Rune was putting his stuff away in his locker. He closed his locker and grabbed his pillow and bed sheet and was heading to main hall to where all the students were resting. Rune looks for a spot and saw one near in one the windows. Rune place the bed sheet and pillow down and lie on it.

He was staring at ceiling and thoughts were running in his head.

 _'_ _What would happen in the initiation tomorrow? Would there be chance that I would run into…Yang'_ Rune face turn grimed as he thought of his former older sister. He really hoped that he won't run into his former sister. He doesn't know what he will do if that ever happens.

 _'_ _What the heck am I thinking? I need to get some sleep'_ Rune thought before his eyes closes and decided to rest for the night. He wants to be fully prepared for tomorrow initiation and only hoped for the best.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please Review, Favorite and follow the story. No flamming please! Next Chapter, I will tell you guys about what is Rune can do with the use of his Aura. I'll give the list in the next chapter. Stay Tune.**


	3. Ch 3: Emerald Forest and Origin of Aura

**AN: Guys, I did a little bit a research about Aura and these is the list that can been used in Aura as a basic. Remember that Rune has deep understanding of Aura that he was granted more abilities in controlling aura than any of the hunters in the series of RWBY. So again he is basically an OP character.**

* * *

 **Basics**

 **Aura Reading - The power to see the auras of others**

 **Aura Absorption: See and absorb the auras of others, taking their life-force, memories and powers.**

 **Aura Attacks: Can release/use aura for various attacks**

 **Aura Constructs: Create weapons and other materials made of aura**

 **Aura Detection - The power to sense the presence of auras in one's vicinity.**

 **Aura Generation: Are able to manifest their aura that already surrounds them for various uses**

 **Aura Implanting: Plant auras in an object and/or person.**

 **Aura Mimicry: Mimic the auras of others, understanding their feelings.**

 **Enlightenment: Possess full understanding of the universe (semi).**

 **Expanded Presence: Expand ones aura.**

 **Life-Force Conversion: Transmute ones aura into other substances.**

 **Self-Aura Manipulation: Control over own aura.**

 **For Rune special Aura**

 **Enhanced Condition: Users are able to channel their aura into their bodies in order to increase their physical aspects. If trained properly, the user's aura can be channeled in their bodies in order to achieve supernatural levels.**

* * *

 **Well the pretty much covered the Entire abilities of Rune has with Aura. Now onwards with the story.**

 **I do not own RWBY. They belong to Rooster Teeth and the Great Creator of the Series Monty Oum!(R.I.P)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Rune eyes opened as he let out a yawn. He looks around and saw that many of the students were still asleep. He looks outside and saw that sun was about to rise. Seeing that he still have plenty of time. He decided to go outside to do some training exercise. He immediately went to his locker and grabbed Crescent Rose and his training clothes which was consists of a plain white shirt, black jogging pants and a running shoes before he change and went outside.

He did his workout that was consists of 50 push up, 50 sit up, 50 squats, 20km run, Scythe swinging and different kinds of leg strengthening exercise such as the Dupla drill, Maximum Speed Cartwheels, Sideways Flips and many more that. He learn this kinds of exercises through a book called about Capoeira martial arts. Rune has learn at least three kinds of martial arts. Never master them but it would been very useful to him in the future. He learn capoeira for leg powers and kicks, Aikido for pressure points, joints locking and boxing for speed and fist fight. He never master any of the three but has good background on each of it.

He finished his exercise within 1 hour before he decided to end the workout. He taken his shower before he changed to his clothes and heading to the mess hall to grab some breakfast. He put his hood up to make sure to be safe than sorry if ever he ran to young. He hoped that he won't into-

BAM!

Rune bump into someone causing him to fall to the ground and moving his hood open.

"Dammit" Rune cursed under his breath as he was now facing the ceiling.

"Rune…is that you?" A voice said. Rune looks to where that voice came from and his eyes widen in shock on who he saw.

It was Yang, his older half-sister standing before him. She had shock look on her face.

"Shit" Rune quickly stands up and run away, snapping Yang from her shock and she quickly chased after Rune.

"RUNE WAIT!" Yang shouted but Rune ignored it and continues to run from Yang who was a few feet away from him. He quickly gathered some of his aura and used it to enhance his speed. Giving him superhuman speed that he disappeared from Yang sight.

Yang slow down as she saw that Rune disappeared before her in a blink of an eye. She couldn't help but let out a small tear down her face as she saw her little brother again. But what was he doing here in Beacon Academy.

 _'_ _Is Rune studying here in Beacon? How? When?'_ So many questions were running from her mind but one thing was clear. She finally found Rune and she will make sure that she will never lose him again.

' _Shit! I just ran into Yang! Shit! Shit!"_ Rune cursed under his breath. He never thought that he would ran to Yang this early. He thought it would be either during the initiation or when school starts. Rune is now planning what to do now. Because he knew that Yang have seen him.

Rune let frustrated sigh before he just decided to skip breakfast and wait for the announcement to where the Initiation will take place. He was now making sure that will be able to avoid Yang because right now he really doesn't want to talk to her. He would probably just snapped her bones in half.

* * *

==Time skip==

Rune was in one of the halls in Beacon and was now waiting for announcement for the initiation and was meditating for his Aura to increase and have more control.

Rune learn that meditation is one the best exercise in increasing on Aura reserve and the same time learning and understanding about it to have better control. Rune continues to meditate his aura when suddenly he heard something.

 _ **"**_ ** _All first year students are required to meet at Beacon Cliff._** _ **"**_ A woman's voice asked over the speaker. _**"**_ _ **Repeat. All first year students are required to meet at Beacon Cliff.**_ _ **"**_ Rune stops his meditation and decided to go the Cliffside of beacon. Rune gripped on Crescent Rose tightly with determine look on his face. He knew that he was ready for this. He was ready to become a hunter.

* * *

Rune started to curse his luck right now. Why? Well everyone has gathered at the Cliffside of Beacon Academy where it will was overlooked by the forest. Rune was standing on one of the platforms and he saw Yang who was only a few feet away from him. Yang tried to approach him Rune just gave her the cold shoulders and kept quiet. He looks at the students besides and saw that Yang was looking at him with small frown on her face.

Rune quickly turns away and face towards Ozpin and Glynda, who were standing in front of him and the students.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin said. "Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the rumor of the assignment of teams." Goodwitch's comment "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...Today."

 _'_ _Well shit'_ Rune said. He never knew about the team part. He looks to Yang and saw she small smile on her face when she heard the team part. Now Rune was hoping that he would not be paired up with Yang.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon," Ozpin said. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

 _'_ _Well…I can work with anyone as long as they keep their nose out from my business."_ Rune thought and prayed that he won't pair up with Yang or anyone who has giant foot pole in their ass.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said.

Yang smile turn into a thin smile as she heard this. This means that she will paired with someone who she has made eye contact first. So it's a very little chance that she can partner up with Rune.

While Yang was upset at this. Rune has small smirk in his face. This was a small victory for him…I think. Because there so no way that Yang would make eye contact with him first but now all he will have to do is to make sure that doesn't pair up with someone that he would hate.

"You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you _will_ die." Ozpin said with a serious tone at the end. Rune had a dark smile on his face in hearing this. This was a perfect chance for him to accidental kill Yang if he ever have a chance.

"And Mr. Rose" Ozpin called snapping Rune out from his thoughts and change back to his neutral look. "When I say that destroy everything in your path. It does not include killing people. We will be watching you all through the cameras that is hidden in the forest. When you disobey my order, I will be very…upset" Ozpin ended as he unleashed his small Aura that made many of the students flinch.

 _'…_ _Fuck you Ozpin!'_ Rune cursed in his mind. So much for getting his revenge against his sister. He was temp in breaking that rule but it would destroy his dream in becoming a hunter. Rune just gave him a small nod in understanding while mentally gave him a sign said. 'Fuck you'.

Ozpin continued in giving his instruction. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene but try to break my rule in killing people then I will show you why I'm the headmaster of Beacon." The students nodded at him and made mental note at it. "Find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, then return to the top of the cliff," Ozpin continued. "You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we grade you appropriately. Now...Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?" the faint voice said. Rune turn to his left and saw it was a blond guy with blue eyes and he has nervous look on his face. Rune just raised a brow at him before he shook his head and focused on his initiation.

"Good! Then take your positions," Ozpin said as he ignored the blond student.

He gripped on his Crescent Rose tightly as one by one students were being send flying. Soon Rune was send flying towards Emerald Forest.

Rune quickly pulls out his Crescent Rose and started to shoot to decrease his speed before he turns it into Scythe mode and hit one of the trees and twirl around before he landed safely to the ground. Rune quickly started running to through the forest as he hack and slash every single grimm that he encountered. His first objective was to find a partner before heading towards the temple. After running around for a few seconds. His eyes landed on a figure. His eyes widen in surprised on who he saw.

It was the girl in white that shouted at him yesterday.

The girl turns around and their eyes contact with each other. Rune looks at her with wide eyes and one thing came to his mind.

 _'_ _Well shit. She is my partner now.'_ Rune thought. He cursed his rotten luck but he was still thankful that it wasn't Yang.

The stare each other for a few seconds before Rune decided to let out a sigh. "Well, looks like I'm partnered with you. I really hate my life now."

"What do mean by that?" The girl asked and Rune just rolled his eyes in response.

"Well it's because I'm partnered up with a snot-noise stuck up princess. That's what." Rune said rudely. The girl glared at him for those words.

"How dare you! I'll-"

"Let's just get this over with and grabbed the relic." Rune cuts her off before heading to the opposite direction. The girl face turn red in anger and started following Rune.

"Hey! I'm talk-"The girl was cut off when suddenly he and Rune saw a pack of beowolves. Rune let out a sigh and pulls out his Crescent Rose once again. The girl pulls out her weapon also and stands beside Rune. Looks at her weapon and it was a silver rapier but The hilt possesses four prongs that encase the revolver-like chamber around the ricasso instead of a bow type hand-guard that is common among most rapiers, in a manner somewhat alike to a swept hilt.

"Well looks like we going to keep ourselves busy. Got a name?" Rune asked the girl. The girl turns to as before she gave him a glare.

"Weiss, Weiss Schnee, an heiress to the Schnee Dust Company" The girl that is known now as Weiss. Rune raised a brow at her.

"Heiress huh? Well that explains the Schnee symbol. Just call me Rune, Rune Rose." Rune said before turning back his attention to the pack of beowolves.

One of them let out roar and charges towards Rune. Rune quickly channel some Aura to his feet and disappeared from sight and reappeared behind the beowolf. The beowolf suddenly was cut in half. Rune turns to the pack and saw a big one step up before him. Rune presume that the big one is the alpha since it was twice his size.

The Alpha Beowolf let out a roar before all the pack started charging towards Rune. Weiss went to her stance and was about to charge at said leader but she suddenly stop in her tracks when she was shock what he saw.

Rune body was covered with Red aura and giant skeleton with robes appeared behind him, causing the beowolves to stop from their charge and step back in fear as they saw the giant avatar before them.

Rune eyes narrowed at them before he moved his right hand and the skeleton did the same before he swung his right arm towards the Beowolves. The Alpha beowolf was manage to move in time to avoid the attack but the others did as they were struck by the giant arm sending flying either to several trees or the Rock Walls.

The Alpha beowolf that he was outclass by Rune so he did a wise thing and started to run away.

BANG!

The Alpha beowolf head was shot causing it to blow up and the body fall to the ground. Rune Crescent Rose was in sniper mode while his Aura was still activated. Rune check the surrounding and saw there was no more beowolves. He turns of the aura and let out a sigh before folding back his weapon.

"What was that? Was that your semblance?" Rune turn around and saw that Weiss approaching with surprised look on her face.

"No, that was only my Aura alone." Rune said. Weiss completely shock at this.

"That's impossible! Aura is only used for Attack, defense and healing. How can you created that giant skeleton?!" Weiss said. It was impossible to create things from Aura unless it was a semblance.

"It's because I have deeper understanding of Aura. Unlike most hunters who think that it was only attack, defense and healing. Aura can be many things since Aura is a mystery itself, creating different theories about it. I just found a way to use Aura in my own perspective. Now shut up and let me concentrate." Rune said and Weiss turn red for his last remark and was about to retort but she stop. After seeing how powerful Rune is. It was wise for her to get to her partner good side. She just decided to listen to Rune.

Rune was body was covered in Aura again as he kneels down and place a hand on the ground. He started to concentrate as he started to feel everything in his surroundings. Weiss just continues to observe Rune was she was curious in what he was doing.

After a minute has passed. Rune aura finally disappeared and soon was panting on the ground with as small bead of sweat started to pour on him.

"Man, that's last time doing that again." Rune said as he let a groan as he felt a little dizzy from what he just did.

"What did you do?" Weiss asked, curious on what Rune just did.

"Let take a break for few seconds. I need to catch my breath" Rune said. Weiss just raised brow at him and decided to comply in his demand. After a few seconds Rune manage to stand up properly.

"Now, are you going to tell what just happened? Why do you look all tired suddenly?" Weiss asked.

"I used my Aura to try locate the temple. And I was able to find it. But it really took a lot of Aura just to find it." Rune said and Weiss was completely surprised at this.

"How?" Weiss asked. How in the world was that possible?

"The temple is north from this way. But it gonna take as at least 10 minutes to reach there. Come on" Rune said as he ignored Weiss question before walking ahead. Weiss was completely shock at this and was pissed off since Rune just basically ignored her question.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!" Weiss shouted at him as she follow Rune. Rune stops and turn to her.

"What is it now?" Rune asked with annoyed look on his face. He saw that Weiss was glaring at him.

"I ask on how you were able to find the temple and how sure you are?" Weiss asked angrily at him. Rune just let out a sigh and rubbed his temple. He knew that having her as a partner will be a major pain.

"Okay, I'll tell you while we go towards the temple is that okay?" Rune asked. Weiss just let out a huff but nodded at him. Before they continued towards their destination. They never notice that one the trees that Rune destroyed during his fight with the Pack has black feathers falling down.

"Okay, Weiss, tell what you know about Aura." Rune asked and Weiss look at him with skeptical look on her face.

"Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. Aura is an ability that all those with a soul can use, at least with enough practice. A person with a strong Aura may radiate bright colors when using it. Because Aura is the manifestation of the soul, it can appear very differently depending on who is using it. It said in the books that anything that has a soul has an aura but Humans and Faunus seem to be the only beings able to manipulate Aura." Weiss finished. She remembers those words through the textbooks that she read.

"Okay, that mostly the general idea of Aura but those who had deeper understanding of Aura learns that Aura is not just souls but Remnant itself has an aura." Rune said and Weiss was getting confuse at what he was getting at.

"What do you mean by that? You're not making sense." Weiss said. Rune just rolled his eyes.

"I knew that this was going to be a pain in the ass in explaining it." Rune said quietly before he started speaking again.

"Tell me Weiss, do you believe in the supernatural beings such as spirits, entities or something like that?" Rune asked and Weiss thought for a minute before she answered.

"Not much"

"Figures, since majority never want to fully understand what aura is." Rune muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Weiss said, not hearing what Rune just said.

"Nothing. Anyway, as I was saying, the world is full of mysteries, so legends can be real. Maybe some deities really exist and maybe some not but one thing is that the Remnant itself has a god or deity." Rune said.

"You mean like Monty Oum, the creator of Remnant?" Weiss said and Rune nodded at him.

"Yeah, many of the people never seen this because they never gone through the length to learn about the supernatural world. Only focused more about dust" Rune said.

"But wait. That doesn't explain on how you were able to learn where the temple location." Weiss said.

"I was getting to that. Anyway, as I learn more about the Aura I was began to interact with the spirit of Remnant itself. I never see a clear vision of him but he was the one send images to my head for me to locate where I wanted to go. But the drawback is that this would cause huge amount of Aura and some headache along the way." Rune said as he rubbed the back of his head. Yeah, using that technique really drains him so doesn't use that often beside he really doesn't use that much unless he really need to.

Weiss was completely shock at this. Her partner just told her that he just met some entity or deity but what more shocking is some myths that are being told are real. Man that's really hard pill to swallow.

"…I don't believed you." Weiss said as she narrowed her eyes at him. There is no way that this guy was telling the truth.

"Believe what you want. I don't really give a shit about it. But that's my belief and that's that." Rune said. He was not surprised if she didn't believe him after he already met many people who thinks that he was crazy.

"Then show me your evidence. Where's your proof?!" Weiss demand. She wasn't going to believe any of his words unless he shown proof.

"I already told you…wait you hear something?" Rune asked as he stop his sentence when he saw a sound.

"Hear what?" Weiss asked. Rune pointed up and Weiss look up as well and her eyes widen in shock.

"Wow, that's one giant nevermore." Rune commented as he and Weiss watch the giant nevermore and an idea came to his head. He pulls out his Crescent Rose and put it in gun mode and soon started to shoot the giant nevermore.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Weiss shouted as her eyes widen in horror as she saw Rune shoot the giant nevermore, getting the bird attention.

"I have an idea, hang on tight" Rune said as he grabbed Weiss from the waist and pulls her closer. Weiss blush from Rune action.

"W-W-What are you doing? Unhand me!" Weiss demanded and soon the giant Nevermore came down towards them. Rune dodge the giant Nevermore and quickly change Crescent mode into Scythe mode and used it as hook to hang on the giant Nevermore. And soon the duo was now in the air and was hanging on the giant Nevermore.

"IS THIS YOUR BRILLIANT?! GETTING KILLED BY A GIANT NEVERMORE!" Weiss shouted in anger and fright at Rune as she was holding on Rune tightly.

"THIS IS THE FASTEST WAY!" Rune shouted back at her as he gripped on Crescent Rose tightly.

"YOU'RE INSANE!"

"BEEN CALLED THAT BEFORE ICE PRINCESS!"

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please Review, Favorite and follow the story. No flamming please! Oh, can anyone suggest me some pairings for Rune. You can either which girl you like to be with him or you all can tell me that it will be a harem. I will pull up the poll after I seen the suggestion. Please give me a good reason why you choose that pairing. I will announce when the voting will start.**

 **Reborn 123 out!**


	4. Ch 4: Players, Pieces and Brutality

Chapter 4

 **AN: Hey guys this is Reborn123. I will be out for at least 2 months since I'm going to more focused on my studies for a while. So I'm this the last update for the story for a while. Oh, and check out for the poll for which person that Rune will be with.**

Yang arrived at temple with her partner. She held the "artifact" they were supposed to find even though it was just an oversized knight from chess. She looked over at the girl that would be her partner for the next four years. Blake Belladonna. The black haired girl didn't seem like a bad person to be paired with she was skilled if not a little antisocial. Yang sighed she was kind of hoping to find her brother and be her partner but sadly she knew that Rune would have avoid her in becoming her partner. _'Well there was still hope that they would be on the same team'_ Yang thought looking on the bright side. She prayed to Monty that she will have her brother in the same team when the four man team is created.

* * *

"WEISS, I SEE THE TEMPLE DOWN HERE!" Rune shouted at Weiss as they continued to be carried by the giant Nevermore.

"OKAY, BUT WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW!" Weiss shouted back at him as she was holding him tightly around Rune waist.

"WE ARE GOING TO JUMP!" Rune said and this cause Weiss widen in horror.

"WHAT WAIT-"

"HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOO!" Rune and Weiss jump off the giant Nevermore and was now falling down from the sky

"YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE RED!" Weiss shouted with much anger and fright as she hold on to Rune tightly. Rune eyes narrowed and his body quickly covered in red aura. Soon a pair of aura wings appeared behind Rune back. Rune and Weiss was now gliding down towards the temple.

"Hold on tight Weiss." Rune said as he gripped on her tightly as they brace their selves for the impact.

* * *

"Yang do hear something?" Blake asked. Yang look at her confuse.

"What?" Yang asked. Then they heard voices from above. Blake and Yang look up and their eyes widen in shock in what they saw.

It was Rune and Weiss with giant aura made wings on their back and they were gliding down towards them.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Rune shouted. Yang and Blake rolled out of the way and soon Rune and Weiss came crashing down to the temple with Rune mostly taken all the impact.

Yang eyes widen in shock as she saw her baby brother just crashed into the temple walls. "Rune!" Yang shouted in panic as she run towards to where Rune was with Blake just behind her.

Rune shook his head as he let out a groan. He finally snap out from his dizziness.

' _Next time think before act.'_ Rune thought as he mentally remind himself to not do a stupid act like that again. Rune left something on his chest and looks down and saw that Weiss was gripping on tightly.

"Weiss, we're here." Rune said and this cause Weiss to loosen her grip on and soon Weiss finally stands up and Rune couldn't see her eyes because her hair overshadowed it.

"Weiss?"

SLAP!

"YOU INSANE INSUFFERABLE LITTLE BASTARD! WHAT WERE THE HELL YOU WERE THINKING?! WE COULD HAVE DIED!" Weiss shouted with anger. Rune could see the tears on Weiss eyes. Rune was about to respond when suddenly Rune was tackled by yellow blur. Rune let out a groan then felt someone started to squeeze him. He look to who was hugging him and saw that it was Yang.

"Rune! You're alright! Don't worry you're big sister is here now." Yang said as she hugged her baby brother. Rune eyes turn cold and narrowed and he immediately kick Yang in the stomach, causing to let go of him as she hold her stomach.

"Rune, what was that fo-"Yang eyes landed on Rune and saw that he was coldly staring at her. Rune looks like one of those who killed people without guilt or emotion.

"I don't consider you as my family you bitch. So don't even try to approach me." Rune said coldly that cause Yang to flinch from his cold tone and was hurt in what he said. Blake and Weiss, who finally composed herself stare at them with shock look on his face.

"Rune…I…" Yang was speechless at the moment. Rune just passed through her and look at one the chess pieces that are displayed in the temple. Rune grabbed knight piece and suddenly felt something on his shoulder. He turns around and saw that Weiss was looking at him.

"Rune, who is she?" Weiss asked. Rune knew who she was talking about but was too angry right now.

"None of your business, Weiss." Rune said coldly at her. Even was Weiss shiver at the tone of his voice. Rune just passed through when suddenly he everyone else heard a scream. Everyone turn to where the scream came from and saw a blond flying and ending up crashing in the tree.

And suddenly, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider. It seems to be an orange hair girl wearing pink and white clothing.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" the girl said, rolling off the creature back and getting up with a groan, "Awwww... its broken." she finished as she dashed onto its neck and observed the carcass as a boy came up from behind her. The boy seems to Asian that has with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. He is wearing green clothing with black and gold trimming.

"Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." The boy said panting and leaning on the monster. Looking up again he noticed the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be and looked to see she had run off again.

"Oooohh..." Nora said, picking up the golden rook piece, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" she chanted in a sing-song voice whilst dancing around.

"Nora!" the boy exclaimed.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora said, skipping off to her friend/partner.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake questioned Weiss.

"Yes, apparently she did." Weiss answered then a sound of a screech from their right. Looking to where the sound came from, they saw a girl in red wearing an Amazonian-like armor running to the temple with a Death Stalker right behind her. Rune started to feel a major headache coming to his head.

"Jaune!" The girl in red exclaims, seeing her partner up in the tree.

"Pyrrha!" The boy in blond exclaimed as well, waving at his partner.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake questioned. Rune was now almost to his breaking point as he started to shake as he started to release some of his aura. He needed to punch something to release his anger. Rune looks around that Pyrrha was still being chased by a death stalker. Pyrrha landed before everyone else.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang says.

SNAP!

Rune finally reaches his breaking point was a he started marching towards the death stalker with Aura surround him.

"RUNE WAIT!" Yang shouted as she prepares her gauntlets and was about to help Rune when suddenly she felt something grabbed her shoulder. She turns around and saw that Weiss was the one holding her.

"What are you doing? Let go of me." Yang said to her as her eyes was turning red in anger.

"I think we need to step back because your brother looks really mad right now." Weiss said.

"Why do say that?" Jaune said as he appeared out of nowhere and was now beside Weiss.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

"That" Weiss said as they turn to where she was pointing and their eyes widen in shock and awe in what they say.

"COME ON YOU, BASTARD! YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME!" Rune roared as he body was covered aura and his giant avatar was behind him. The Death Stalker shook its head and suddenly shoot's it stinger towards Rune. Yang watch in horror as her brother didn't even move an inch to dodge it. She was about to rush forward to help him-

GRAB!

But stop when she saw the giant avatar manage to grab a hold of stinger. Rune wore a dark smile on his face and soon raised his hand that one that was holding the stinger and lifted the Death Stalker in the air.

SLAM!

SLAM!

SLAM!

Rune started to slam the Death Stalker around like it was a piece of toy. Everyone watch in horror, awe or shock as they saw this.

"T-That's scary" Jaune said with scared look on his face. He made a mental note to not piss the red hood boy off.

"Is that his semblance?" Blake asked Weiss. To everyone surprised Weiss shook her head.

"No, that's his aura alone. He said that manage to find a way using Aura other than attack, defense and healing. And I really understand how he does that." Weiss said. She wasn't sure that what Rune said to her about the supernatural world or believe them. So she would just make it remain as a mystery.

"Really? That means that he's really good." Yang said. She proud that her little brother was strong but sadden that she wasn't there to witness his growth.

SLAM!

"And stay down you freaking bastard! Man, the felt good!" Rune shouted as his aura and giant avatar finally gone and let out a sigh. He looks at his work and saw that Death Stalker was completely dead. Shells shattered, blood running down the body and it started decomposed. Yep it was totally dead. He looks back at his fellow hunters in training and saw that everyone is either horror, awe or shock look on their faces.

"What?" Rune asked and suddenly he was interrupted by another noise. They turn to sky and saw the giant Nevermore was still above them. Soon they heard trees crashing down and reveals another giant Death Stalker.

"Seriously? Another one!" Jaune whine at seeing another never more.

"Everyone grabbed some of the relics and follow my lead!" Rune commanded as he started to run towards north.

"Run and live," Jaune gave a thumbs up. "Good plan."

Everyone just followed Rune orders and followed him. It was better that they listen to him unless they want to turn into personal punching of Rune after they witness how the red hooded boy brutally killed the Death stalker.

The eight of them ran into an area with massive ruins while the Nevermore flew over them. Rune was in front of them with Yang just behind him.

They split up and took cover behind pillars as the feathered fiend got ahead of them and landed at the top of a tower letting out a loud cry.

Ren and Blake turned as the Death Stalker charged in, uprooting the trees in its path before opening fire on it.

"Run!" Jaune shouted as he and Pyrrha moved from their hiding place.

Ren started to analyze the situation and looks at the Nevermore before he looks at Nora.

"Nora distract it!"

Nora and Ren moves out from their hiding spot and the nevermore saw them and started launching several black feathers to them but they manage to dodge them all.

Nora quickly pulls out her weapon, she aimed and fired several grenade launcher, one shot managed to hit it in the face.

It cried out before flying away before Nora jumped away from the Death Stalker.

Ren and Blake tried slashing its face, but did little damage. They flipped and ran back onto the stone path before both of them and Pyrrha turned to fire at it.

"Go! Go! Go!" she said to them as she fires the Death Stalker.

They ran down the path with Pyrrha soon following as the Death Stalker couldn't run on the small path.

The Nevermore returned smashing into the pillars beneath, cutting the group in two.

Rune shot at the flying Grimm while Jaune looked to see Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha barely holding out against the Grimm.

"We need to get over there, they need help." he said to Nora before looking down at the busted pathway. "But I don't think I can make that jump."

Nora grinned at him before her weapon transformed into a hammer and she slammed it down on one part of the path, hurling Jaune to the others.

"Ahh!" Jaune screamed as he was send flying.

Nora flipped her own weapon upside down and launched herself over with a blast

She was propelled over where she slammed her hammer on top of the Death Stalkers head firing another shot on the monsters thick skull.

It still lived and pushed her off where she landed and accidentally knocked Blake off the path.

Blake saw that giant Nevermore was coming and threw her weapon, embedding the blade in the stone before she used the rope to swing to where the Nevermore was flying and managed to get above it to where she slashed around its head then down its back before descending safely and joined up with Rune, Yang, and Weiss.

"It's tougher than it looks." Blake said.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got." Yang said as she prepares her gauntlets. Rune knew what his sister wanted to do and immediately aimed his Crescent Rose towards to the Nevermore while Weiss prepares her weapons as she spin the barrel of her weapon and Blake transform her weapon into a gun.

The Nevermore circled back and the four readied themselves. Blake and Rune shot bullets at it, Yang shot blasts of energy with Weiss shooting out different assortment of Dusts. But sadly the attacks didn't work and the Nevermore rammed itself into the pillars below their perch, sending it crumbling down.

Rune immediately used his Crescent Rose to propel himself upwards with used of his bullets while Yang did the same with her weapon. Blake used her ropes with Weiss using her Semblance to climb up the pieces with ease.

"None of this is working!" Weiss stated.

Rune looked around and saw Yang shot herself with the used of her weapon and landed on one of the bridges. He looks around and saw two pillars stone were still standing and looks to his right and saw a Cliffside wall. Soon an idea came to him.

"I got a plan! Weiss distract it for a while!" Rune said as he immediately started to run while Weiss just pulls out her weapon and started shooting some different assortment of Dusts towards the flying Grimm.

Rune catch up with Yang and saw that Blake was with her. A small smirk appeared on his face. ' _Perfect'_

"Yang!" Rune called out getting Yang and Blake attention. He landed in front of them.

"Rune!" Yang shouted with smile on her face but when Rune looks up and she saw the serious look on his face.

"Yang I need you to lure that giant Nevermore crashing towards the wall." Rune said and Yang nodded at him wearing a serious look as well. Rune look Blake and raised a brow. "Um, Miss…"

"Blake Belladonna. Just call me Blake. What do you want me to do?" Blake asked.

"Right, Blake you see those two pillars over there." Rune pointed the two giant pillars and Blake look two where he was pointing and nodded at him. "I need you and Yang to climb up there used your weapon rope to act as giant slingshot."

"WHAT!" Yang shouted in shock." I'm not allowing you to do this!" Yang was not going to lose her little brother with one his crazy plans that would have big chance to fail.

Soon Rune eyes turned cold and said. "You better follow my orders Xiao Long or else I will never speak to you again." Yang flinch from Rune cold tone and just hang her head defeat and nodded at him.

"But that would be too risky. Besides that giant Nevermore will not stay in one place." Blake reasoned with him.

"That's where my partner will come in. If I right I think she will be able to freeze it in its place for enough time for me to slice that Giant Nevermore head. So everyone got the plan." Rune asked and Yang and Blake looks at each other before looking back and nodded at him. "Good"

"Rune I-" Yang started as she wanted to speak to her little brother but Rune cut her off.

"We can talk later. Right now we need to beat that Giant Nevermore." Rune said before walking away. "Besides, I haven't forgiven you or that bastard for what you both did to me." Rune replied coldly before he started running towards Weiss. Yang flinched from Rune tone and felt her heart has been stab.

 _'_ _I knew that he still hates me'_ Yang thought. She was sadden that her baby brother held a grudge against her and her father but she couldn't blame him. If she was in his shoes. She would have done the same thing.

Blake notice the sad look on her partner face which worried her. "Yang, you okay?"

Yang just shook her head and look at her partner with a smile but Blake knew that it was a fake smile. "Yeah, anyway we need take down that Giant Nevermore. Let's go Blake!" Blake nodded at her partner but was still concerned for her. The two immediately made to their position to execute the plan.

Rune was running towards Weiss, who continuously attack the Giant nevermore with her dust.

"Weiss!" Rune called and Weiss stop her attack and turn around and saw her partner appeared before her. "Weiss, do you think you can freeze the Nevermore Tail at least for a short time?"

Weiss gave him skeptical look and said. "What are you planning?" She feels somehow that Rune was going to something stupid and insane again.

"I'm gonna launch myself towards the Giant Nevermore with Blake and Yang help and slice it's head off." Rune said and Weiss knew now that Rune was going to be suicidal plan again.

"You're crazy you know that?" Weiss said. She was not going to question with Rune plan anymore. Because she doesn't how Rune mind work. Rune just gave her a smirk and said.

"I've been told before." Rune expression turn serious once more. "Weiss you will act as my support when I do the plan. Can you do it?"

Weiss just gave cocky smirk and said. "You're talking to a Schnee. Of course I can do it!"

"That's what I like to hear. Now let's go." Rune said before going to their position for the plan to be executed.

Soon Yang was standing one of the pillars and started blasting away at the Grimm as it flew back at her. It opened its mouth with the intent of eating her. Yang held the monsters beak open and repeatedly fired into its mouth. "I! Hope! You're! Hun-! gry!"

She jumped out as the beast crashed into the side of the cliff with Weiss running past Yang and brought her weapon's tip down, causing ice to spring up and hold onto the Nevermore's tail feathers and made her way into position.

Blake tossed her weapon to Yang, keeping hold of the opposite end of the leather while Yang embedded the blade onto the pillar she was on

Rune shot himself up to the line and held on with his scythe as Weiss was behind him. Her Glyphs appeared, but in black to show the different use of it as it held Rune in place on the line.

"Of course you're come up with this kind of plan." Weiss commented and Rune just let out a small chuckle.

"Hey, that's best part about me. I'm very creative."

"Just don't die." Weiss said

Rune turned back towards the Giant Nevermore and put on serious look on his face. Soon Weiss released him and soon He was sent through the air with her scythe ready as the blade got caught under the Nevermore's head and Rune's feet landed on the cliffside. Weiss then made a straight line upward with the use of her Glyphs. Rune also channeled some of his aura on his feet and soon he started to drag the giant Nevermore upward as his Scythe continuous shoots for him to bring the giant Grimm more easily.

"RAAAHHHHH!" Rune let a war cry as he continuously dragging the giant Nevermore. Once they reached the top, Rune gave one more shot before the force behind her blade cut through the Nevermore's neck, cutting its head off and landing gracefully on edge with the tip of Crescent Rose buried in the ground.

The beasts lifeless body fell down to the ground and Rune removes his Crescent Rose out of the ground before going towards at the end of the cliff and look down at everyone. He saw that Jaune and others were manage to defeat the Giant Death Stalker and was now looking at him.

* * *

Later, everyone met up at the school and headed to the Amphitheater to where Ozpin was announcing teams.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The students watching clapped for the new team. Team CRDL left and Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren walk up the stage.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Lead by… Jaune Arc."

"Lead by…Me?" Jaune said with surprised look on his face.

"Congratulation, young man." Ozpin said.

Pyrrha smiled at her partner before she gave a friendly punch to Jaune shoulder, which cause him to stumble down. The crowd just laugh at this and Pyrrha just gave a smile to everyone.

Soon team JNPR left the stage and soon Rune, Weiss, Blake and Yang walk towards the stage.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Rune Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by…"

Rune crossed his fingers and hoped that he wasn't the leader. He doesn't want to take being a leader because he knew that it would be a hassle and would have less freedom because of the heavy responsibility of becoming a leader.

"…Rune Rose." Ozpin said and this cause Weiss and Rune to look in shock.

"WHAT!" Rune said in shock and mentally cursed his mind for his bad luck.

"Congratulation Mr. Rose. You done an excellent job. You have easily defeated a pack of Beowolves and Death Stalker by yourself. For someone in for your age, that's really impressive and improvised a good plan to defeat the Nevermore." Ozpin said. Soon a footage has been played when Rune defeated the beowolves and the Death Stalker with the use of his Aura Avatar and the team work of RWBY against the giant Nevermore. This cause to cheer for Rune performance as they were really impressed.

"I have a feeling things are going to be very interesting this year." Ozpin commented as the ceremony is finally close and the school year is about to start. Yes, it will be a very interesting year indeed.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please Review, Favorite and follow the story. No flamming please!**

 **Reborn123 out!**


	5. Ch 5: The Badge and The Burden

Chapter 5

 **AN: REBORN 123 HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER. ANYWAY I MANAGE TO FIND SOME TIME IN WRITING THIS CHAPTER WITH MY BUSY SCHEDULE.**

 **ANYWAY, IN THE POLL. THE HAREM IS FIRST PLACE NOW AND THE IN THE HAREM ROUTE THE THE TOP THREE GIRLS THAT WAS VOTED IN THE POLL WILL BE IN THE HAREM AND SO FAR WEISS, BLAKE AND YANG ARE IN THE LEADING POLL. THERE IS STILL TIME TO VOTE. SO KEEP VOTING!**

 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

The ceremony was now over and everyone was heading to their respective dorm room. Team RWBY room was only across team Team JNPR. Rune and the girls were setting their things down.

"Okay, before we all get to bed I need to tell you all one simple rule." Rune said as he turned to his team. He was currently sitting in one of the beds in the dorm and wearing a serious look on his face. Right now, he really hates Ozpin because he was chosen to be a leader of the team. It means that he will take all responsibility of the team actions.

"Nobody makes a stupid decision because I'm the leader of the team that means that I'm responsible of your actions. So I don't want any of you doing something stupid got it?" Rune said and Blake and Yang just raised a brow at him while Weiss eye twitch but they all nodded at him. "Good, you can all sleep now. School starts tomorrow." Rune said. He removes his hood and tossed it to the bed was about to take off his shirt.

"Rune." Rune turn to that voice and saw Yang approaching him. "We need to talk."

Rune just let out a small sigh. He knew that this was gonna happen sooner or later. "Fine, follow me." Rune said as he started walking out of the room with Yang following. Soon the two were in the hallway and the two were a few feet away from their dorm room.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Rune asked as he lean to the wall and has his arm crossed in his chest as he looks at Yang bored look on his face. Yang let out sigh before looking at Rune with sad look on her face.

"Rune…I want to say that I'm sorry. Dad and I are really sorry what happened to you during the past few months when you were five. I really don't know what came over me. I guess that Summer death really affected me also. I just wanted to say is that I'm really really sorry." Yang finished softly. She was truly sorry about what she did to her little brother and all she wanted hope that Rune will forgive her and forgive her dad for what they done to him.

After Yang apologized to Rune. Rune just raised a brow at her and notice that one thing that she said.

"You called my mom name. Why do you call her that? Don't you see her as her mother anymore?" Rune asked. Yang eyes widen in shock and had a panic look on her face.

"N-No, that's not what I mean." Yang expression turn to a sad one. "I found out that Summer wasn't my real mom. My real mother left me and my dad after giving birth. I learn this after a month you left home."

"So, you know huh?" Rune said and Yang heard him and look at Rune with confused look on her face.

"What do mean by that?" Yang asked, not understanding what Rune is talking about.

"…I met your mother Yang, Her name is Raven Branwen." Rune said and this cause Yang eyes widen in shock. "In fact I run into her 2 years ago and got into a fight with her. And it's wasn't pretty since we almost killed each other." Rune said with blank look on his face.

"What!" Yang shouted in shock. For years she been searching clues about her mother and she found out that her little brother was able to meet her biological mother. "What happened? Tell me!" Yang demanded as her eyes started to turn red.

"Don't bother Yang. That woman is on a very important mission and is the reason she left you and your father. Qrow has been contacting with her a few years now and exchanging information with him. I'm surprised that Qrow never mention this to you considering that you are desperately wanting to find your mother." Rune finished.

Soon Yang grabbed Rune shirt and pushed him to the wall. Their faces were now inch distant now. Yang was glaring at Rune with anger in her eyes while Rune was completely unfazed at this.

"Tell. Me. Everything." Yang said with venom spat in each word. Rune eyes narrowed and grabbed Yang hand.

"You don't demand anything from me **Xiao Long**. We are not siblings. We don't have any bonds anymore. Those bonds were shattered from the moment you and that bastard father of yours abused me. I don't own you any favors." Rune said coldly. If his bitch sister wants a fight. He'll give her one and he won't hesitate to kill her.

Yang eyes widen in Rune words and her eye color slowly was changing back to normal. She slowly let go of Rune and back away from him a little. Rune just adjust his clothes and look at Yang and saw tears was now going down her face.

"Rune…I-"

"Like said Xiao long. We are not siblings anymore. I won't acknowledge you or that bastard as my family because the family I have is…my mother, Summer Rose." Rune ended with soft tone as he says his mother name again. Rune soon started walking away and was heading back to the dorm room, leaving Yang who was crying at the hurtful words from her brother.

* * *

It was morning and Rune was the first one to rise up from his sleep. He looks around and saw that everyone was still asleep and looks at Yang bed and saw that Yang was also asleep but he knew that he hurt her with those words. He doesn't regret it. Soon Rune move out from his bed and grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom. After taking a shower he looks at mirror and look at his reflection.

He looks at the small tattoo that was located near the neck. The tattoo was a black rose.

 _'_ _A Black rose, they symbolize death, hatred, farewell and tragic romance. That how I see the black rose as it represent me and my life._ ' Rune thought. He lost his mother at the young age and that cause Yang and Taiyang to abuse him to make him started to hate them. And for death…this why he is called the Black Rose because whenever he kills someone. He will always leave a mark of the black rose to his victim as it also symbolized farewell to his victim.

Rune shook his as he snap out and quickly change to his uniform with the red hood attached. He came out from the bathroom and saw that everyone was still asleep. He decided to get some breakfast.

* * *

Weiss was just waking up when suddenly Yang blew a whistle startling her out of bed. "GOOD MORNING!" she shouted with a wide grin.

"Yang! What in the world is wrong with you!?" shouted Weiss in irritation.

"Now that you're up we can get started." Yang said

"On what?"

"Decorating!" Yang said happily as she pulls out some materials…somewhere.

"Decorating?" Weiss gave both sisters a deadpan expression.

"We still need to unpack." Blake lifted her bag which opened up spilling its contents. "And clean."

"Where's Rune?" Weiss said and soon the door opened and saw Rune walks in and had a piece of bread hanging on his mouth.

Rune raised a brow and looks around and saw that Yang and Blake were already awake and were in their uniform while the only one left that wasn't in uniform was Weiss. Rune removed the bread from his mouth and said. "What the hell are you all doing?"

"We're just going decorating the room." Yang said happily. Rune just gave a deadpan look.

"Really?"

"And cleaning." Blake said. Rune just let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, beside this place needs to be clean up anyway." Rune said.

Soon everyone started to work on the room and it was…pretty normal with the beds just messed up.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss said as she looks at the room.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake commented.

"Maybe we should some of our stuffs." Yang suggested.

"Or we could just make it bunk beds since it will leave a big space. Besides." Rune looks at his scroll and a screen appeared. "It's already 8:40 and class will start in 20 minutes."

"Really? Its 8:40" Weiss asked and Rune just nodded at her before heading out of the door.

"We can arrange the beds later beside I'm sure miss perfect here doesn't want to be late in class." Rune said. Weiss knew that Rune was calling her out and this just made her glare at her leader. As soon as Rune left the room Weiss followed him then Yang and Blake followed as well as team RWBY was heading to class.

* * *

"Monsters, Deeeemons, Crawlers of the night. Yes, Many people call these Grimm monsters, but I call them prey, HA HA!" yelled Professor Port victoriously, Rune was completely bored as hell and secretly used his scroll as a recorder if ever want to review some of the lesson of this teacher is talking about.

"This world is absolutely teeming that would love to tear you to pieces, that's where we come in Huntsman and Huntresses" he said while winking at Yang which made the blond girl cringed.

Professor Port then went onto a long rant about his victories and his former looks to which Rune was getting annoyed now. What the hell is the point of all of his stories and shit? We are studying grimm! Not history lessons.

"Professor Port, with all due respect, why are lecturing us about your past instead of teaching us about the lesson." Rune said. He finally snapped since the fucking story was completely boring and it isn't related to any of the Grimms!

"To teach you about the glory of being a hunter." Port said with a proud voice.

"No offense Professor Port but your just basically telling your story about your life and instead of the actual class like learning on how fighting that kind of grimm. Can we please get back to the lesson in hand." stated Rune earning a disappointed sigh from Port.

"Fine, have it your way we will be getting back to the lesson with that being said, Mr. Rose you will be facing off against a Boarbatusk for your lesson today so please get into your gears for you demonstrate in class." Port said to Rune.

Rune just shrugged and said "Whatever" as he stands up to his seat and left the classroom to change. Soon Rune was casual attire again and was wearing the gloves that Rock gave him.

"Where's Rune weapon?" Yang asked. She knew Rune was Crescent Rose but why doesn't Rune have his weapon.

"Maybe he's going to fight the Grimm bear handed." Blake said. Yang eyes widen in shock.

"I wouldn't worry about it Yang. Because with Rune powerful Aura he would easily destroy any Grimm that he will be facing." Weiss said which cause Yang worries to disappear as she remembers how Rune brutally killed the giant Death Stalker.

Rune went to a boxing his stance he was now facing the cage with Port just beside the cage with his weapon at his hands.

"Let the match begin!" said Port while breaking the lock on the cage. The Boarbatusk immediately charged at Rune and Rune narrowed his eyes at this and he channeled some Aura to his gloves at the dial of the gloves was set in blue. He waited for the Boarbatusk to come close to him. When it was an inch close he immediately slammed both his hands to the ground.

SQUELCH!

SQUELCH!

A valley of ice spikes appeared beneath the Boarbatusk and was stabbed in the stomach. Everyone was completely shock at this and some even started to feel a little sick in that display. Rune removed his fist from the ground and look at dead grimm who was impaled by the ice spikes that he created. He channel some Aura to his right hand and made into a fist. Soon Rune slammed his fist to the grimm and it exploded to pieces.

Everyone was completely shock at this and some of them fainted at the brutal display of Rune towards the Boarbatusk. Professor Port was the first one to snapped out from his shock and cleared his throat to get everyone attention.

"Well that was very impressive Mr. Rose. I just wanted to ask what weapon you are using?" Port asked.

"I'm using a weapon that my frie- no brother created it for me. It's called Synchronized Dust Projection gloves. This gloves will allow you to create weapons from a certain element that you want. But I decided to a bit more creative in using these weapons." Rune said as he inspect his gloves. Port nodded in understanding and soon the bell rang, ending the class.

"Well looks like that we all have the time for today, class dismissed." Port said and soon Rune was the first one to leave the classroom.

* * *

It was night time and Rune was at the room and was writing some notes and he was wearing a simple black shirt and boxers. The beds were finally fixed and were now changed into bunk beds. Rune was still looking at papers that he was writing and reviewing it. He was so focus on reviewing his notes that he never notice that door opened.

Weiss entered the room and she was surprised that Rune was still awake and he looks like he was doing something important. She decided to approach the boy.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Weiss asked and this made Rune stop his reading and look at Weiss.

"Weiss? Why are you late?" Rune asked as he place aside the papers and face his partner.

"I could be asking you that question." Weiss said and Rune just raised a brow at her.

"I'm doing our training schedule." Rune said and Weiss look skeptical at this.

"Training schedule?"

"Yeah, after seeing you girls fight. I started writing some of the weakness that you all needed to overcome." Rune said.

"Really, then what are the weaknesses that you saw in us?" Weiss asked.

"That's for me to tell you when we are going to start training. Anyway, I answered your question now you answer mine." Rune said, curious why her partner was so late that almost past curfew time.

"Well I went to see Professor Port." Weiss said and Rune raised a brow at this but in reality he knew something since the ceremony.

"I'm gonna take a guess. You talk to him because you were complaining that we weren't chosen to be a leader of the group." Rune asked. He saw Weiss stiffen at this and turn away from him. Rune just let out a sigh before he started to talk. "If you're gonna think that I'm mad at you don't. You're wrong. I'm not mad or disappointed at all."

Weiss turns to him with surprised look on her face. She never expected this since she thought that Rune would be at least disappointed at her since she question him in being a leader. "Why?"

"Because, I know that you wanted to a leader after all you are Schnee and the fact that you had an upset look on your face when we left the Amphitheater. You expected things to be perfect, according plan. But Weiss there some things are never perfect. I'm an example of it. I'm not a great person or leader." Rune said and Weiss was again surprised at Rune words.

"What do mean by that. You demonstrated that you're hunter material and you manage to create a plan during the initiation to beat the giant Nevermore." Weiss said.

"But I never see myself as a good leader. Hell I never even wanted to job in the first place. But the only reason that never complain it is because Ozpin gave me this role and I intent to do it. My mom was the leader of her team also and was known as the strongest team in Beacon. I'm just realizing that I'm following her footstep. Steps in becoming a hunter." Rune said as he stare up at the ceiling. Weiss was staring at Rune with a shock look on her face.

She first thought that Rune wouldn't fit in becoming a leader but after her talk with Professor Port and now knowing a little bit about her leader she finally realized that Rune might not be a bad leader after all.

"I first thought that you were cold, selfish jerk with no education or manners at first." Weiss said and Rune looks at her with raised brow. "But realized that you're not such bad guy after all."

Rune just gave her a smirk. "I can be a cold bastard most of the times but it doesn't mean that I always be that way besides you're the cold one here."

"Hey!" Weiss shouted at him but not loud enough for everyone to be awake. Rune just continue to smirk at her.

"Anyway, I think it's time we sleep. Night Weiss." Rune said as he placed his papers away before pulling sheet and get some sleep.

Weiss let out a small smile as she saw that her leader now resting and decided to get some sleep also.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please Review, Favorite and follow the story. No flamming please! AND REMEMBER TO VOTE!**

 **Reborn123 out!**


	6. Ch 6: Duty as the Black Rose

**AN: Okay another update of my RWBY story. I'm still completely shock and a depress that Pyrrha died. At least now I more understanding of the world RWBY but it really sucks that Pyrrha died since she was one favorite characters. Anyway hope you all will enjoy the story.**

 **Another is that the Harem route is the still the highest one until now with Weiss behind it. Weiss is currently in the leading with Blake and Neo right behind him. That's right Neo just behind Blake and manage to throw Yang from the spot. You all can still vote.**

 **At the next post of the story will have the results of the poll on what route is chosen so good luck and choose girl that you wanted to be with Rune.**

* * *

Chapter 6

A few weeks has passed since the team has been formed and school started. Rune life in the Academy was basically…pretty boring.

Rune pretty excel in his studies since most of his childhood he would read books to pass the time but after entering in Beacon Academy he applied most of the knowledge he had about dust, aura, grimms, history and etc. He was clearly very advanced most of the freshman in Beacon Academy.

He already started training his team in overcoming their weaknesses. Like Weiss who completely lacks in stamina and she has short temper. Rune started to give her some crazy stamina exercises that would leave Weiss completely tired and sore. Weiss complain to Rune but the he would shrug it off and said to her. "You wanted to be a huntress and I will train you like one. So stop whining and start training." Weiss just glared at her leader but continued with the training anyway.

For Blake. Rune could see that Blake is well balanced fighter and the fact that she has better senses than Rune but Rune has way more battle experience, skills and has more Aura than her and stamina. But Rune decided to give her regimen similar to him but downgraded since he knew that it would be too harsh for her. Besides Rune can see that Blake went through some pain in her life seeing that she was a faunus after all.

Now for Yang. Rune went sadistic on Yang. Rune made sure that Yang training was brutal since he still practically hates her. During sparing matches Rune wouldn't not hold back on her making sure that she would feel his anger towards her. But Rune made sure that she was really trained well. Rune saw that she was very inexperience in fighting people who are good in kicking. He realized this when he used his Capoeira skills on her and saw that she really hates people who keep on dodging her attacks which cause to trigger or hot headed side.

So far the team has been developed very well on the physical department. But on the trust department…not so much.

Rune still continues to be a lone wolf as he never bother to spend time with his teammate's hell even to his own partners only in training time. Every time they invited him to join their group activities he would either decline or would give the cold shoulder which really pissed of Weiss and sadden Blake and Yang.

Weiss once confronted him, demanding in why he was giving them the cold shoulder but Rune response was that he walk away from her and never answered her. Weiss was about to grab him but he suddenly disappeared in burst of black petals. Which always leaved Weiss completely frustrated and angry.

Now Rune was in the library and was using his scroll. He was looking through the net when suddenly a message appeared before him and it has a symbol of a black rose. Rune eyes narrowed when he saw this.

"What are you doing?" A voice suddenly asked. That cause Rune to jump back in shock. He looks to where that voice came from and saw that Weiss was standing near him and behind Weiss was Yang and Blake.

"Nothing, I'm just looking through the net." Rune said as he turns off his scroll. "I better get going."

"Hold it right there mister." Weiss said as she grabbed Rune causing the red hood boy to stop walking. "Rune, you haven't bonding with us in weeks. Yes, your physical training has been very effective but what's the point of being a team if you won't even trust us. How can we trust you if you won't even tell us on why you are acting like a lone wolf." Weiss said. She wanted answers and she wants them now.

Rune just let out a sigh and turn his head to her and said. "I don't have complete trust with anyone in the team yet, even you Weiss. Some things are better kept in the dark. Just don't stick to my business and I won't stick yours." Rune finished before walking away. Weiss glare at him and was about walk up to him when she suddenly was stopped by Yang.

"Yang?"

"Let him go, Weiss. Looks like my brother still needs time." Yang said. She knew that Rune has a problem, normally she would have ask or help Rune but she knew that it would only creating gaps in their relationship. She will only help when Rune really needs it.

==With Rune==

Rune was in the hallways and was holding scroll in phone mode. He dial some numbers and it started ringing,

" _Hello"_

 _"_ Zero, it's Black Rose" Rune said.

" _Rose? Did you received the message from Venetus?'_ Zero asked.

"Yeah, Dark Talon are up to no good again." Rune said as his narrowed.

" _Yeah, the message that the meeting of the group will happen in a week. So it will give us time to prepare. I think it's wise that we meet up tomorrow afternoon'_ Zero said to Rune through the scroll.

"Same place?"

" _Yeah, I tell Venetus to meet us there._ " Zero said.

"Okay, Black Rose out." Rune said before the call ended. Rune makes his way towards his room as his started to think about the message he received.

==Tomorrow Afternoon==

Rune decided to skip his classes this morning and headed towards Vale. He arrives in one of the warehouse near the shore. He opens the door and walks inside the warehouse.

"You finally showed up." Rune turns around and saw a figure walks out from the shadow and reveal itself.

The figure was a guy that was around 17 years old and was a few meters taller than Rune. The guy has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing black jacket with red shirt underneath, black pants, gloves and boots. He had sword strapped in his back.

"Zero, you're here." Rune said as he bump fist with the dark brown hair guy. Zero just gave him a small smile and said.

"Yeah, Now all we are waiting is for Venetus."

"I'm already here you two." A voice said and the two turns around and saw a guy wearing blue jacket and black shirt. He has black pants and was wearing a pair of running shoes. The guy had spiky black hair that is tamed and has blue eyes. He wears a pair of googles around his neck.

"So, you're both finally here." Venetus said. The two males approaches the blue jacket boy.

"So, what's the stupid Black Talons are up to." Zero asked. Venutus brings out his scrolls and started to show them some several pictures.

"For the past few weeks, The Black Talons has been very active in their crime spree but most of them involved in kidnapping and most of their targets are young girls that is around 17 to 23 years old." Venutus said as he show different pictures of areas around Vale.

"But why, why would they targeting them?" Zero asked and Rune eyes narrowed and his teeth were gritting.

"They are selling them for slavery isn't it. Venutus." Rune said with a cold tone. Venutus expression got serious and nodded his head.

"Yes, you're correct Rune. The Black Talons has been planning to slave some of the girls to the highest bidder." Venetus said.

"Why isn't the police or hunters knowing this? This a major case." Zero asked, wondering why the cops or hunters know this.

"The cops are either too stupid or too lazy to do their jobs while the hunters…I really think they are too busy with the White Fang since there is still a huge conflict between Faunus and humans. But I learn that only a few hunters where there to investigate about the Black Talons but they all ended up…dead." Venutus said with a serious tone which made the two other males narrowed their eyes.

"Looks like we have a huge case to solve here. Do you have any locations where they are going the girls are being held?" Zero asked. Venutus nodded his head.

"Yeah, I was able to interrogate one of the members of the Black Talons-"

"You mean torture and killed?" Zero said with a raised brow. Venutus rolled his eyes and said.

"Yes, Torture and killed the scum bag. Their next bidding is in here." Venutus showed the location where the bidding will be located. Rune raised a brow at this.

"The Vale royal hotel. Why the hell are they placing the bidding there. That one of the most Vale luxurious hotel unless they-"

"Unless one of them either threaten the owner of the owner itself is a member of the Black Talon. If you're thinking that then you are correct Rune. The owner of that hotel is a member of the Black Talons." Venutus said.

"Well,shit. That means that we are going to sneak our way inside. When is the bidding going to start?" Zero asked.

"Tonight. You two better gear up since I'm going to guide you two for this mission." Venutus said. Rune and Zero nodded before they said their goodbyes and headed out from the warehouse and went to their separate ways.

==Night time==

Rune and Zero were now standing in front of the hotel. Rune place a finger on his ear piece as he listen.

 _"_ _Rune, The location where the girls are being held is below of the hotel. There's a hidden room at the back of the hotel but be careful there are guards there."_ Venutus said through the earpiece.

"Got it" Rune said before looking at Zero. "Let's go." Rune said as he leads the way with Zero following him. Soon the two were running in the back as they make their way through the back of the hotel. When the reach the end. Rune and Zero went to hiding in the bushes. Rune looks around the area and saw two big guys guarding the door of the hotel that said "Authorized personnel/VIP only"

"Looks like the entrance in there." Zero said. Rune silently agreed and immediately pulls out his crescent rose and changed it into it gun form and added a silencer in the tip and immediately aim in one of the guards.

BANG!

BANG!

Soon the two guards were dead with their head exploded and their body on the ground.

Zero let out a whistle and said. "Nice shot, at least your skills in snipe ring is still there."

Rune just smirked at him. "You're talking to the guy who just accepted to Beacon academy in a young age." Zero just chuckled as they make their way through the door and enter it. When they entered they saw a hallway with full of lights.

"You think this is the place?" Zero asked. Rune used his earpiece to call for Venutus.

"Venutus can you guide us through this place. I feel like this place is crawling with guards." Rune said.

 _"_ _You're right about that, Rune. This place is crawling with guards and all of them are armed. But I think that you and Zero can handle them easily. Anyway, the girls are located at the lowest floor and that also where the bidding place is being held."_ Venutus said.

"Alright, thanks for the info Venutus." Rune said before pulling his Crescent Rose in gun mode while Zero pulls out his sword and the blade was made out of blue laser. Rune looks at Zero blade and raised a brow at it.

"What happened to your high frequency blade?" Rune asked but was still impressed with Zero new blade.

"I asked Venutus to upgrade my weapon into a laser base one and besides" Zero pulls a small dagger out of nowhere and Rune saw that electricity was still running through the blade. "I still have my baby right here just a smaller version of it."

Rune just shook his head before the two started running through the hallways as they headed to the lowest floor where the girls are being held captive.

Soon the knock down on one of the doors and reveal bunch of guards.

"GET THEM-" One of the men head was cut off by Zero laser blade and Zero immediately throws his dagger in one of the guards that hit in the throat and instantly killing him. Soon the guards started shoot at them. Rune and Zero easily deflect the bullets or dodge them as they kill all of the guards.

Soon the entire room was painted in blood of the guards that they killed.

"Well, that wasn't much of a challenge." Zero said with a disappointed sigh for not even giving him a challenge or even a warm up.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go." Rune said as he started to walk away. Zero notice the trail of black petals that Rune was leaving before he snap out from his thoughts and started following him. Soon they started to make their way as they kill every single guard in that floor with no mercy as blood were shed everywhere. The two were never guilty of killing those guards because they knew that they were scums, the lowest form of trash. So they have no regret in doing it.

Soon the two finally reached to lowest floor and was standing in front of pair steel doors.

Zero pulls out his blade and started slashing the door in a rapid speed. Soon the steel doors were cut to pieces before Zero kicks the doors open sending the steels crashing down the floor.

Soon several screams were heard in the room. Rune and Zero enters the room and turns on the lights and saw several young girls were huddling the corners of the room. The room was a plain white room with beds.

"Calm down everyone." Zero said as he raised his hands and with soft voice hoping that girls would at least calm down. Thankfully the girls did. "We're here to bust you all out. Now I need everyone to form a circle and hold each other's hand."

Soon the girls followed his instructions and formed a circle with everyone holding hands.

"Alright, now to get-"

"Well, well, well who do we have here?" A voice said. Rune quickly get out of the circle and pulls out his crescent Rose in Scythe mode with his eyes narrowed.

The figures reveals itself to the room and it seems to a woman that was around Zero age. The human had long dark purple hair that reaches to the back and has light purple eyes. The woman was really beautiful and she was wearing long sleeve fishnet shirt that hugged her cleavage and reveal her black bra that she was wearing. Black pants and a pair of black boots. The woman is directly looking at Rune with a small smirk on her face.

"I'm glad to see you again my precious Rose. I knew that you come here." The woman said with a seductive tone and smirk on her face.

"Heather." Rune whispered with hate on his tone as he was glaring at the woman that was standing before him. "Zero, teleport the girls away from this place now. This going to be a real nasty fight."

Zero knew that Rune was serious and just nodded and shouted the girls. "Everyone hold on tight!"

"Oh no you don't!" Heather said as she immediately pulls out her weapon that reveals to be a gunblade and aims at one of the girls.

BANG!

CLANG!

Heather shoot one of the girls but Rune immediately deflected it with his own weapon. Soon a flash of black light, Zero and the kidnapped girls disappeared in the room leaving only Rune and Heather in the room. Rune immediately backs away from Heather give himself some space while Heather just inside the room.

"It's been a while hasn't it Black Rose. The last time we saw each other is when we kissed each other." Heather said with seductive smile on her face.

Rune growled at her and said. "You mean that you fucking force yourself on me." Rune glares at Heather with great hate in his eyes. Heather just let out a chuckle before she slowly approaches Rune.

"I don't see the problem besides…I really like your handsome face." Heather said. Rune just let out a war cry immediately charges at Heather and swung his Crescent Rose towards her.

CLANG!

"Temper, temper my precious little rose." Heather chuckled as she was able to stop Rune attack with her own weapon.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Rune shouted at her as he swung his right foot towards her head but Heather move back to avoid the attack before Rune immediately followed started to attack with series of kicks. But Heather proved quite fast as she manage to dodge and block most of Rune attacks. Before suddenly Rune immediately changed his crescent Rose into a gun mode as he delivered low sweep kick as Heather easily dodge it as she jumps in the air.

"Very predictable Black Ros-"

BANG!

Soon Heather was send flying when she was hit by the shot created by Rune with his weapon. Rune immediately steps forward as he gathered aura in his feet before launching himself like a rocket and quickly started to release a barrage of kicks to Heather.

"RAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rune roared as he continuously released his barrage of attacks towards Heather, who was in the wall and helplessly received the attacks. Soon Rune delivered a powerful roundhouse kick that sends Heather flying and crashing to the walls. Rune soon started to pant not because he was tired but he finally released most of his rage towards Heather. Rune let out a sigh before he withdraws his Crescent Rose and was about to leave

"Well, that was very impressive attacks Black rose." Heather said. Rune turns around and saw that Heather was standing and was completely alright. No cuts, bruises not even blood!

"How the-"

"You forgot my semblance sugar." Heather said as she shown that her body turn into a metallic steel before changing back to normal. Rune mentally curse himself in forgetting her semblance.

Heather Semblance allows her to change any parts of her body into a powerful shield that is hard as diamonds or even harder.

"Now, let's continue shall we." Heather said with smirk on her face before she rushes towards Rune. Rune immediately pulls out his Crescent Rose and was about to start shooting but Heather was immediately in front of him and quickly kicks his weapon away in a few feet. Rune was about to throw a punch towards Heather but the purple hair villain was able to grabbed Rune wrist and immediately pulls him towards her, closing their distance.

SMOOCH!

Rune eyes widen in shock as Heather pulls him into a kiss. Heather drove her tongue inside Rune mouth making the red hood boy moan and the same time touching to his private area. Rune tried to fight back was too completely shock and the same time he was feeling good. After a minute has passed Heather finally released Rune, leaving a trail of saliva. Rune snaps out from his thoughts and stumble back and was against the wall.

"W-W-What…WHAT THE HELL!" Rune question. He was completed shock at this. Why the hell this woman just kissed him, no, make out with him and why the fuck did she touch his junk!

Heather let out a happy sigh and smiled seductively at Rune with lust in her eyes. "Well, you're quite the kisser aren't you? And you have some good stuff hidden in your pants." Rune face turn the same color as his hood.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Rune demanded with a huge blush on his face. Heather just let out a giggle and said to him.

"Like I said my precious rose. I really like you besides" Heather leans forward and whispered to him. "You're mine and only mine."

Rune completely turns red before he let out a growl and quickly delivered a right hook towards Heather. But the purple hair girl easily dodges the attack and looks back at the angry Rune.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. How about we called it for tonight. I'm sure that we'll meet again." Heather pulls something from her pockets and reveals to be a card and throws at Rune. Rune easily caught it. "Call me if you're ever interested. Then again…I'm might be the one to call you instead." Soon Rune immediately shot aura beam at Heather but she manage to dodge it. "Oh, someone angry. Anyway, Tata~" Heather gave him a flying kiss before she runs away.

Rune face still red and was completely pissed. He decided to take deep breath to calm down before looking at the card that Heather gave him, which was her calling card. Rune just muttered about troublesome woman or something like that as he picks up his Crescent Rose.

Soon he heard the earpiece and click on it.

 _"_ _Rune are you alright? Did you manage to get away from Heather?"_ Venutus asked through the earpiece.

"More like she run away from me. I swear that woman was crazier than Cinder!" Rune rant at Venutus.

 _"_ _Why, what she do?"_ Venutus asked with a curious tone.

"After trying to beat the shit out of her but she manage to catch me off guard and suddenly kiss me and grabbed my junk!" Rune shouted through the earpiece.

 _"…_ _Dude, are you serious!_ " Venutus asked with shock voice.

"Do my voice sound like that I was joking?!" Rune growled, stating that he was serious.

 _"…_ _Rune…are you gay?"_ Venutus asked. Rune eyes widen in shock.

"WHAT!"

 _"_ _Well, you just kissed by a completely hot chick. Hell I don't mind getting kissed by that bombshell woman at all in fact I would enjoy it."_ Venutus said as he started to rant about to what he will do if ever get kissed by a beautiful woman. Rune just sighed and turns off the earpiece before heading back at school to rest.

Yep, this is just a typical day for our Black Rose hunter right here. Getting kissed by hot woman during a mission or one his best friends rant about picking up girls at the end of the mission.

Yep, a typical day for him.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please Review, Favorite and follow the story. No flamming please! AND REMEMBER TO VOTE!**

 **and a quick question.**

 **Do you think that I should make Jaune strong enough for at least to back up Pyrrha during the battle and what Semblance should Jaune have.**

 **Reborn123 out!**


	7. Ch 7: The Champion vs The Black Rose

**AN: Hey guys! It's Rune 123 here and back with a new chapter of RWBY. The poll has been close and here is the result of the tally vote.**

 **1 Weiss 33**

 **2 Harem 31**

 **3 Blake 13**

 **4 Neo 10**

 **5 Cinder 7**

 **6 Yang 6**

 **7 Velvet 5**

 **8 Emerald 2**

 **voters 107**

 **So as you can the winner of the tally is...WEISS!**

 **So meaning that story will be RuneXWeiss story. But don't worry. Maybe in the future I will be creating a harem fanfic of RWBY. If you guys voted for Cinder to win and she won the tally then I will tell you all one thing...Pyrhha will surely die in the story but for now. I'm still thinking about her faith. It's either staying true to the canon or giving it my own story taste. But anyway guys I need your help in deciding what kind of semblance that Jaune will have. Leave in the Review for any suggestion of yours or you can PM. (P.S. Please leave an explaination how the semblance work)**

 **WANTED BETA READER!**

 **Anyway now that is over.**

 **START THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Rune let out groaned as he was completely tired on what happened yesterday. The mission and going up against Heather, who suddenly forcefully kissed him in the process. Thinking that just made Rune blush. He mentally slap himself as he tries to forget that kiss. Unfortunately it was really hard thing to do.

Right now it was lunchtime and Rune was on one of the tables with his head on the table that made looks like that he was sleeping on it. Yang looks at Rune with a worried look on her face and thinking that Rune was just sick today.

"Rune" Yang called. Rune just turn his head with head still down to look at Yang and saw the worried look on her face. "Is there something wrong? Are you sick?"

Before Rune could even answer. Team JNPR sit with them in the table and started a conversation.

"Hey guys!" Jaune said happily at his friends. He got greeted by Yang and Blake while Rune just waved his hand lazy at Jaune. During their time in the Academy, Team RWBY mostly associated with team JNPR since they met each other in the initiation so the bond was mostly there now.

Jaune notice that Rune head was on the table and was not eating his lunch. "Hey, is he alright?"

"I don't know, we think that Rune is sick or something" Yang said with worried tone.

"I know what will cheer you up!" Nora said as she suddenly grabbed Rune hair and pull him up. Rune looks at Nora with blank look on his face. "PANCAKE!" Nora said happily.

Rune just gave her a deadpan look. "No..." Soon silence spread around the table as everyone looks at Rune with shock or worried look on their faces but Nora…well…she was looking at with horrified look on her face.

"This is worse than I thought! Pancakes makes everything better! He needs to have a piles of big pancakes pronto! Well not more than mine but a big pile of-"

"Nora" Ren calmly said

"Yes, Ren?" Nora said happily as she turns to her best friend/partner.

"I think Rune just need to-"

"I'm fine I just had…a really weird day yesterday." Rune said. He still thinking about what happened yesterday and was still completely shock in what just transpired.

"You wanna talk about it?" Blake asked. Rune looks at everyone and saw that everyone staring at him.

"…You all are not gonna take no as an answer are you?" Rune said with deadpan look on their faces and all of them shook their head as a response. Rune just let out a sigh.

"Alright. Yesterday I decided to visit a friend of mine-"

"Is that the reason you didn't attend class yesterday?" Weiss asked and Rune just gave her deadpan look that said 'duh'.

"Yeah, anyway I just decided to visit him and hang around with for the rest of day. When it was night time and I was about head back at the Academy when suddenly a crazy purple hair woman just attacked me." Rune said and this made everyone look at him with shock look on their faces. Sure, he was going to lie what happen last night but the fight against Heather, He would leave her as a mystery blank.

"Why did she attack you?" Pyrrha asked.

"How the hell should I know?! Anyway, I manage to fight back at the woman but when the fight rages on. The woman did something that made me completely off guard."

"What, what she do!" Jaune said asked as he looks at Rune with anticipation.

"She…fucking kissed me and grabbed my junk." Rune said with blank look on his face.

…

…

…

"EHHHHH!" Everyone looks at Rune with wide eyes.

"Yes, the woman just grabbed my wrist and fucking kissed on the lips and while kissing she was grabbing my junk." Rune said with a flat tone. Everyone in the table was completely quiet. Most of them were staring at Rune with disbelief look on their faces but Yang…she freaking piss off now as her eyes were turning red the only thing that was holding her back as because she knew that Rune wasn't finished with the story and wanted info about the woman who suddenly kissed her brother with any reason and grabbing his junk.

"…so, what happened next." Jaune asked as he breaks the awkward silence.

"She gave me her calling card and left. I didn't follow her because I was still too surprise in what just happened." Rune said. He was still mentally exhausted yesterday. After that kiss. He couldn't help but blush again as he continues to have flashback in what happened yesterday!

"Wait, you have her contact number?" Blake asked. Rune just pulls out the piece of paper. When suddenly Yang grabbed it and read it.

"Heather Armstrong? Who is she?" Yang asked while her eyes were still red. Now she knows the bitch name who violated her brother and she promised that the bitch will receive pain when they meet.

"Wait, Heather Armstrong?" Weiss with disbelief look on her face before she turns to Rune. "You actually went against the Invincible Mercenary!" Weiss is completely shock at this. She couldn't believe that her partner survived against a powerful mercenary.

"Do you know about her Weiss?" Pyrrha asked. Weiss nodded and started to talk.

"Heather Armstrong also known as the Invincible Mercenary. She known to one of the youngest and powerful mercenaries. She brutal and sadistic towards her victims and she's around our age. Her semblance was called the ultimate shield. It said that her shield is so hard that it would impossible to cut it. The only time that she was ever defeated is when another Mercenary called Black Rose has defeated her." Weiss explained. Rune couldn't help but grimed at that thought as he remember when he defeated Heather a long time ago before but decided not to kill her. Then a few months later they met again but he notice now the she would always flirt with him or seduce him.

 _'_ _I think that woman is obsess with me now."_ Rune thought as he finally snap out from his thoughts.

"What does she looks like?" Jaune asked. His teammates looks at him and he just shrugged. "What I'm just curious."

"Imagine a super-hot woman with long purple hair and eyes that has a body that rival Yang and his wearing a fishnet shirt that you could practically see her bra and wearing a black jeans and black boots." Rune said bluntly. He wasn't doesn't at all. He even could admit that Heather was completely hot like his sister. Yes he will admit. He thinks that her sister is completely hot and if wasn't the fact they were siblings and he hated her. He wouldn't mind dating her at all.

"You were checking her out, weren't you?" Weiss asked with annoyed look on her face and Rune just shrugged in the process. "You little pervert!"

"Hey! I'm normal teen with great interest with girls. Beside everyone is a born pervert. Girls are just better at hiding it." Rune bluntly said and Weiss twitch in response and wanted kill the red hooded teen.

"True there." Yang said as she bluntly admitted. She would admit she a pervert herself and she has no shame of hiding it.

"See, even my sis admits it." Rune said before his widen in shock and mentally cursed himself. A truth be told is that Rune still cares for his sister. Yes, he hated her for what she did in the past but a small part of him will always care for her since she was family after all. But there's no way in hell that he would ever say it out load.

It was trait that came from his mother in caring people that he curses a lot.

"What did you call me Rune?" Yang asked and hoping that she heard right. She hoped that Rune at least see that she really cared for him.

"Nothing" Rune said as his expression changed back to a blank look and hoping that it would Yang didn't catch what he said. But sadly he saw that Yang was smiling at him and mentally cursed his luck.

"Anyhow. I think I'm just going to a short nap. So wake me up when it's time for combat class." Rune said before he slams his head to table to take a nap.

Yang smiled at this and patted Rune head as she saw her little brother with peaceful look on his face.

"Well, that was something. He manage to get himself a sleep that fast." Jaune commented.

* * *

==Combat Class==

"Alright class. It's time for a sparring match now the computer will randomly pick the fighters that will appear on this screen." Goodwitch said as she pointed at the screen above them. Everyone was gathered around the training room as they stare at screen at the top of them as it started to randomly generate the fighters.

Soon the Rune and Pyrrha face appeared in the screen. Everyone was completely surprised by the match up even Rune was a bit of surprised at this.

"Well this is an interesting match. Rune Rose and Pyrrha Nikos." Goodwitch said as the two fighter steps forward. Rune and Pyrrha looks at each other. Rune small smirk on his face at finally able to fight Pyrrha since he's interested in fighting her while Pyrrha smiled at him with the same thought as him.

"Well you two, I think that you both to need to get ready for the match." Goodwtich said and the two fighters looks at her and nodded before they went to one of the rooms to prepare for the fight.

* * *

==With Rune==

Rune was fixing himself as he ready himself for his sparing match with Phyrra. He grabbed his crescent rose and turned into scythe mode. He looks at it for a few seconds before he started twirling it around with his hand before he stop and changed it back to its compact form. He looks at the gloves that Rock gave him and decided to not to use them. He remove the gloves and put on regular ones.

"Something tells me that I'm going to enjoy this fight." Rune said before headed towards the training room.

Soon Ruby and Pyrrha were now standing a few feet away from each other as everyone was watching them. Goodwitch was at the center of the ring.

"Alright, you two know the rules. The first one who's aura meter reach red or remove from the ring or weapon is remove from the ring." Goodwitch said and the two combatants nodded at her. "Good, get ready."

Rune pulls his weapon along with Pyrrha which reveal a spear and a shield in her hands that is called Milo and Akouo but Rune knew that her weapon can change into different forms.

"BEGIN!" Goodwitch said as she gave the signal.

Soon the two started circling at each other at the ring as they look at each with serious look on their faces.

"You know, Pyrrha. I never thought that I would fight you this early. But this will be a very interesting match." Rune said as he stops his movement and went to his stance.

"Same I can say about you Rune." Pyrrha said. Rune can tell that she excited in fighting him.

No more words needed be said. Rune immediately shoots himself towards Pyrrha and immediately delivered a roundhouse kick to her. Pyrrha easily dodge the attack and quickly swings her spear towards Rune. Rune quickly used his weapon as a shield to block Pyrrha attack.

Pyrrha quickly did a leg sweep and Rune easily dodge it as he jumps in the air. Rune immediately stomps down towards Pyrrha but the red hair amazon used her shield to block Rune attack.

Rune quickly flip backwards as he easily landed safely on the ground. Rune looks at Pyrrha and saw that her spear changed into a sword. A smile appeared on his face.

' _Yeah, this will be an interesting match with her_ ' Rune thought as he went to his stance as he looks at Pyrrha with a small smirk on his face. Pyrrha smiled at him and soon two combatants were covered in aura. Rune was a little surprised that Pyrrha knew how to manipulate her aura but this made him excited. Soon the combatants immediately charged at each other and stared to exchange blows at each other.

* * *

Everyone in the audience was surprised at this. A young 15 years old boy was going toe to toe with Pyrrha Nikos who is known as the invincible girl.

"I knew that Rune was good but not I never knew that he was this good." Weiss said as she was completely surprised at how Rune was able to match against Pyrrha. Right now the two started traded shots with their weapons with Rune Crescent Rose in gun form while Pyrrha Milo changed in to rifle.

"Well, one thing for sure is that this is one of the best matches that I've seen in a few weeks here in the academy." Blake said as she was impressed at Rune abilities.

"GO RUNE/PYRRHA!" Yang and Nora cheered for their respective leaders.

"This is an awesome fight." Jaune said as Ren nodded in agreement as they saw the Rune and Pyrrha continues to trade blows at each other.

The match was going for a least 10 minutes and their aura meter is still green. Rune and Pyrrha look at each with smile on their faces as they enjoy their fight.

"I have to say Pyrrha I'm really enjoying this fight. But how about we start to get a bit more serious." Rune said as his body was now covered in red aura. Pyrrha was surprised at this but smiled and her body was now also covered in red aura of her own.

Soon the fighters charge at each other. Rune swing his Crescent Rose towards Pyrrha but the red hair amazon immediately brought up her shield to block the attack. Pyrrha immediately swung her sword towards Rune.

SWISH!

Rune was hit by Pyrrha attack and was send flying a few meters away from the strong blow. The crowd cheered as finally someone was hit.

Rune stands up and saw that Pyrrha was charging towards him. Immediately used his aura and create a ball of energy in his hand. He shoots the energy that turn into a beam. Pyrrha was surprised at this but immediately use her shield to block the attack. Rune quickly taken distraction as an advantage as he immediately charged at charged at Pyrrha and did a leg sweep towards Pyrrha.

The red amazon was surprised at this but quickly used her body to turn around swung around used it's momentum as she strikes with Milo in it's sword form. Rune didn't expect this was again hit by it but didn't sent him flying. He stands on his ground while Pyrrha was able to land on the ground and immediately back away from Rune.

"I think I need to get a bit more serious now. Don't you think Pyrrha." Rune as he closed his eyes. Pyrrha looks at confuse.

"What do mean by that Rune. Are you saying that you weren't taking me seriously?" Pyrrha asked. Rune eyes was still close but soon it opened and reveal his eyes but his were now glowing azure blue and soon his hand and feet were now covered with blue aura.

"W-W-What's going on? I thought Rune's aura his color red. Not blue." Weiss said as she looks at Rune with wide eyes.

"Look, Rune aura meter suddenly full again!" Yang shouted as everyone except for Rune at the monitor on top and saw Rune aura meter was completely full.

"Is this Rune semblance?" Blake asked with surprised look on her face as she watches Rune arms and legs covered with blue aura that looks like blue flames.

"Ready or not Pyrrha here I come!" Rune said as he suddenly disappeared from everyone sight that completely shock everyone and reappeared in front of Pyrrha. Pyrrha immediately moves back to get some distance.

THUD!

Pyrrha was hit by Rune punch and Rune quickly follows its with combination attacks before ending it with a powerful kick to Pyrrha chest sending her flying a few feet away from him and removing her to ring. Soon a buzz noise was heard.

"Ring out. Winner: Rune Rose" Goodwitch said. Soon everyone in the crowd was quiet as they were completely shock what just happened.

Pyrrha Nikos lost.

Pyrrha Nikos lost to a 15 year old kid.

...

"WAY A GO RUNE!" Yang cheered and soon the crowd started cheering also for Rune victory and the awesome fight.

Rune just let out a sigh as blue aura disappeared and his turn back to normal. He saw that Pyrrha approaching him and extends her hand.

"That was good fight Rune. You completely surprised me with that last trick you pull." Pyrrha said. Rune grabbed Pyrrha hand and shakes it. Rune just gave her a small smile.

"I think that would be my fault. I thought that you would have been able to handle semblance. But I guess not. Even at least a 10 % of its power" Rune said. Pyrrha was completely surprised at this.

"…What kind of semblance do you have Rune. I felt great power from the moment your eyes changed blue." Pyrrha asked. Rune just smirked at her.

"You could say that but yes it's my semblance. But I haven't used full force of it." Rune said to her.

"Why?" Pyrrha asked, curious on what Rune said.

",,,Bad things will happen. That's all I can say." Rune said with a grim tone and look on his face. Pyrrha could tell that Rune was serious and decided to end the discussion.

"I think we better get to our respective team now. So we can watch the other matches." Pyrrha suggested and Rune just shrugged in response before the two headed towards their respective teams.

Rune felt a lot better now. His fight against Pyrrha really helped him forget about what happened during his fight with Heather.

' _Maybe I should spend some times with my teammates…Just long enough for me to completely forgot that stupid kiss.'_ Rune thought amused. Soon Pyrrha and Rune were greeted by their teammates and friends and praising for their great fight.

* * *

 **HOPE EVERYONE LIKE THE CHAPTER! PLEASE FAVORITE, REVIEW AND FOLLOW THE STORY. NO FLAMMING! UNTIL NEXT TIME. AND REMEMBER TO LEAVE YOUR SUGGESTION OF JAUNE SEMBLANCE WITH EXPLAINATION IN THE REVIEW OR PM**


	8. Ch 8:Dream, Jaunedice and Rune Dark Side

**AN: Hey guys! It's Reborn123 here and back with a new chapter of RWBY. Wow I'm on a roll here. Anyway I just letting you guys now I'm still want to here some suggestion about Jaune Semblance going to be. Please give me explanation of the semblance. PM or leave in the review. I'm going away from at least 2 weeks or a month because of the school work and night-shift at work.**

 **Anyway I hope you will all enjoy this chapter.**

 **START THE STORY**

* * *

Chapter 8

Few weeks has passed and Rune was pretty much decided to open up a bit towards his teammates as he started to spend some time with them such as doing some team bonding and such. Rune continues to be strict during in training but when it comes to Yang he decided to tone down a bit of his powers and held back against which means not summoning his powerful giant avatar just beat the shit out of her, which the Blond brawler was really thankful for.

But during that week he received a message from Zero that the young swordsman mercenary has been tracking down of any info about the White Fang. It turns out that Roman Torchwick was involved with the White Fang and the fact that there's another group involved also. A group that is very powerful that made Rune feel that something bad will happen in the future.

But one thing unforgettable thing happened to Rune during those weeks…I think it would be better if we look at a flashback.

* * *

==Flash Back==

 _Rune suddenly found himself in dark room and with no lights or whatsoever. He looks around the room to find an exit but sadly all he saw was darkness._

 _"_ _Where the hell am I?" Rune said as he continues to look around and tries to find an exit._

 _"_ _Well it's nice to meet you again, Rune." Rune eyes widen in shock as he recognized that voice._

 _"_ _Lord Monty?" Rune asked. Soon a light appeared before him. Rune was blinded by the light that force him to look away before he looks back and saw a glowing ball of light. But Rune could easily feel the power of this and he could tell that Monty Oum could easily destroyed him if he ever anger the Primordial god of remnant. Even if this a dream only._

 _"_ _You still calling me that. I already told you, Rune. Just call me Monty." Monty said with small chuckle. Rune just smiled at the glowing light. He knew that Monty was very kind person_

 _"_ _As you wish…Monty" It was weird for Rune to call the creator of Remnant with his first name only since the guy was practically the most powerful being._

 _"_ _See. Now we can start why I'm here. Now please take a seat saw we can talk." Monty said as a chair suddenly appeared behind Rune. Rune sat on it and places himself in comfortable position. Soon the light started to change into a faceless humanoid form. And soon another chair appeared in front of Rune as Monty takes a seat on it._

 _"_ _The reason I'm here Rune is because I'm here to warn you about something," Monty said with a serious tone._

 _"_ _How serious?" Rune asked._

 _"_ _Humanity will be destroyed and many of your friends and family will die problem." Monty said bluntly and Rune just started at him for several seconds before bowing his head with deadpan._

 _"…_ _Really?" Rune asked._

 _Monty nodded his head. "Yup, and it's very very bad."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _FUCK!" Rune cursed under his breath._

 _"_ _Language!" Monty scolded him like father would do to a child. Rune just stare with disbelief look on him face._

 _"…_ _How?" Rune asked. Monty knew that Rune wanted answers and he was going to give it._

 _"_ _The dark forces of Remnant are rising and only who wield the legendary semblance is the only one is able to stop it and bring hope to mankind again." Monty said before pointing at Rune. "You know what talking about, Rune. Your semblance is the only thing that could push back the forces of the darkness." Monty said and Rune look on his face change to understanding, knowing what the creator of Remnant was talking about._

 _A semblance that has been forgotten for a long time and now that was in possession._

 _That semblance is called._

 _Transformation or Evolution._

 _This semblance allows him to change form into a more powerful one, a semblance that would allow him to reach to the point where he could become a living entity, if he ever master it._

 _"…_ _Who are we facing?" Rune asked._

 _"_ _Salem, the Queen of Darkness. Well that's what she calls herself." Monty said._

 _"_ _What can you tell me about what's going to happen." Rune asked, wanting for more information in the future._

 _"…_ _The Vale Kingdom will fall. Many will fall and another is that your friend, Pyrrha Nikos will die in the enemy's hand if you don't prepare for this. The cause of this destruction is the Grimms and White Fang." Monty said and Rune eyes widen in shock as realization struck him hard._

 _Vale will fall and be overrun by Grimm. Voices of the people shouting, crying and pleading for help will be heard._

 _Rune face turns serious as he looks at Monty and said."So, is that why you came to me? To warn me about this?"_

 _"_ _Yes, but you can't prevent the fall of Vale because it will happen no matter what but…you can save the people who are precious to you. I know that even you under that entire tough guy look. You care about them." Monty said. Rune could swear that Monty was smiling at him but he couldn't deny to creator words after all…he is right._

 _Rune built a wall around him ever since he ran away from. He made sure that those walls will never be broken and will open to the people he trust. His team RWBY and team JNPR haven't reach to that point. But he did care for them since he was a leader of team and it's his responsibility to take care of them and the fact that team JNPR is friends to his team._

 _"_ _One more thing, Rune. I need you to train Jaune Arc to be at least Pyrrha level." Monty said and look at him confuse._

 _"_ _Why, he's a hunter in training. I'm sure that he could be around Pyrrha level after a month or so." Rune said. Not seeing why Jaune needs training._

 _"_ _Rune… Jaune Arc faked his transcript records to get into beacon academy." Monty said and Rune eyes widen in surprise in this revelation._

 _"…_ _Why, am I not surprised? I thought it's either he's just hiding his skills in fighting or he was just goofing off." Rune said as he let out a sigh._

 _"_ _Nope, but the boy is a born tactician he could even be more if he is trained properly. By training properly I mean you're kind of training." Monty said._

 _"_ _You want me to train him like he just entered hell." Rune asked. Rune's training program if anyone gone through it will sure be going to hell but will come back more powerful like a veteran warrior or die trying._

 _"_ _Yes but just enough at least to match Pyrrha. That boy will play a big role. After all he has special spirit inside him." Monty said._

 _"_ _What do mean? What so special about him. I know that he's an Arc and all but that's all. Having the family name doesn't mean anything." Rune said with shrug._

 _"_ _Yes, you're right but Jaune soul is very powerful that he could surpass his ancestors if he is train right and it would be a big benefit for you if you have him as an ally." Monty said. Rune just started at the creator for several seconds before nodding his head._

 _"_ _Alright, I'll train him. I will take your word for it." Rune said._

 _"_ _Thank you, Rune. Now I must leave. I will see you soon my friend." Monty said as he stands up and so did Rune. "One more thing Rune." Rune turns to him with curious look on his face. "You will have to face your past Rune. Your hatred, but you will not face them alone. You have friends and love ones besides you. You need to learn that many of them will support you and always remember to keep moving forward." Monty said before a powerful light happened that engulf the entire room._

* * *

==FLASHBACK ENDED==

Ever since that dream happened, Rune called one of his contacts in making a training program for Jaune that would be at least enough for him to powerful as Pyrrha and possibly unlock his semblance.

Now Rune is watching Jaune ass getting kicked by Cardin Winchester. Right now the Cardin standing above Jaune and was raising his mace high above his head.

"That's enough" Glynda said walking between the students and onto the front of the stage of the auditorium. Glynda tapped on her Scroll before turning to the crowd "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match" Glynda stated before lowering her Scroll as she turned to look at Jaune "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more. . . Defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now would we?" Glynda said sincerely.

"Speak for yourself" Cardin muttered who picked up his mace. Rune looks at his right and saw that team JNPR were glaring at Cardin. He shook his head as he knew that one day that Cardin Attitude will bite back in his ass. He was sure of it.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda announced as the bell rang as everyone started to leave. Rune just look at Jaune and saw that Pyrrha and the rest of team JNPR helping Jaune up to his feet.

He knows that there's going to be a lot of work needed to be done.

* * *

==Mess hall==

Everyone is the mess hall and now was eating in table. Rune was with his team along with Team JNPR. Everyone was eating peacefully when Rune notice Pyrrha was looking at Jaune with a worried look on her face.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked as she turned to look at her leader's distant gaze

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune said immediately snapping out of his trance

"It's just that you seem a little... Not okay" Ruby said trying to find the right words.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune nearly exclaimed nervously as he gave them a thumbs up with a nervous laugh

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school" Pyrrha said worried for her

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes" Jaune said nervously while waving them off

"He's a bully" Rune said plain and simple

Jaune scoffed "Oh, please! Name _one_ time he's 'bullied' me" Jaune asked of the others with quote when he said bullied word.

"He knocked the books you were carrying out of your hands" Rune began

"Well Yeah"

"He unfolded your shield in a doorway where it got stuck and had to get someone to remove the door frame to get it out" Ren continued

"Um, well"

"He threw you into a jet propelled locker and sent you flying into the forest next to the school that was crawling with Grim" Weiss deadpanned

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune said trying to brush off the incidents he just heard

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask" Pyrrha said supportively

"Ooooh!" Nora exclaimed as she stood up from the table with a not-entirely-sane-grin and a gleam in her eyes "We'll break his legs!" Nora suggested a little too excited before she along with the others turned their focus to team CRDL, who were around a faunus girl with rabbit ears.

"Please stop." The rabbit girl pleaded and Cardin was pulling her rabbit ears. Rune and the others were watching the scene and right now his eyes narrowed. He walks towards Cardin and his goons with a tray of food on his hands.

"I told you it was real." Cardin said as they continue to laugh and torture the girl.

SPLAT!

"Oops. My hands slip." Rune said as he hand with a tray was now over Cardin head who were now covered with food. Cardin and his goons stop laughing. Everyone else who was watching was completely shock at this. Team RWBY and JNPR were completely shock as well since nobody stands up from Cardin before.

Cardin face changed into anger as he was now standing and towering over Rune as he release the rabbit girl ears. "What fuck was that for you punk!"

Rune eyes turn hollowed as he looks at him. Before he suddenly grabbed Cardin pressure point near the neck that made Cardin stared to kneel down as he grunted in pain.

"I suggest that you and your little shitty friends stop harassing the faunus and bullying anyone or else…things will get bad for you and your shitty friends over here." Rune said with a cold tone as press the pressure point again that cause Cardin to scream in pain before grabbing his hair and slam his head to the table multiple times and ending with enhance strength with the use aura and slam Cardin head again in the center of the table that was now shattered into million of pieces and knocking out Cardin in the process.

"CARDIN, YOU PUNK! ACK! MY BALLS!" Dove, who was one of Cardin teammate screamed in pain as Rune throws him a tray with enhance aura and targeted the crotch which resulted him to be knock out cold also.

Rune looks at the remaining members of team CRDL who were still conscious with a scary look on his face. "You wanna try avenge them you a-holes? You are then both welcome to try but I won't' be responsible if any bones of your bodies breaks and putting you in a coma." Rune ended with cold tone as he cracked his knuckles to make his statement was clear.

The two members of the team CRDL turned pale and gulp before shook their head in response. They were now official scared of Rune since he practically beat the shit out of their leader along with their other teammate.

"Good, Looks like you two are using your head. Grabbed your leader and teammate and get the hell out of here and don't report to the professor because it makes you look like sissy and If one of you even do it…I break your legs and I promise you and your team…you're all never going to walk again." Rune ended with a very cold tone it sends shiver to everyone spine.

The two nodded their head rapidly before grabbing Cardin and Dove and running away from the mess hall. Rune just let out a sigh before he looks at rabbit girl who looking awe look on her face. Rune eyes soften at this and extend his hand.

"You alright?" Rune asked softly. The girl snap out from the trance and look at Rune and nodded at him.

"Y-Yeah, thanks for the save. I'm Velvet Scarletina " The girl said with blush on her face.

Rune smiled at her and said. "Rune, Rune Rose"

Rune notice the small bruise on her ears. Must be from Cardin pulling her ears. Rune grabbed something from his pocket and pulls out a small lotion. He remove his gloves and pour the lotion to his hands.

"Can you lower your ears a bit Velvet?" Rune asked and the girl looks at him confuse but complied to his demand and lower her rabbit ears. Rune started to applied the lotion and Velvet whimper in pain. "There's a bruise on your ears. Must be when that A-hole pulled your ears. This lotion should sooth the pain away." Rune said before stopping and putting wiping the lotion on his hands with a piece of cloth before putting the gloves back.

"Where's your teammate Velvet?" Rune asked, curious where her team was.

"They are on the mission. My weapon needs some time to repair and so I need to leave behind." Velvet explained. Rune nodded his head in understanding.

"…Do you want to sit with us?" Rune asked and Velvet look at with surprised look on her face.

"Sure, but is it alright with your friends?" Velvet asked since she was bit nervous meeting new people.

"Sure, they won't have any problem." Rune said before he guided Velvet to where his seat was and introduce her to everyone on the table. Now the Mess hall was back to normal and everyone was chatting or eating.

"That was really awesome what you did back there Rune, you were like Pow and Cardin was screaming like little baby-"

"Nora" Ren called.

"Yes, Ren"

"I think we all saw how Rune beat up team CRDL single handedly." Ren said to her.

"Which was really impressive but a little brutal in my opinion but still a good job." Pyrrha said as she felt better when she saw Cardin and his team got what they deserve.

"It could have been worse." Rune said.

"Really? How?" Blake asked.

"I could have thrown them through the window and make sure that they landed on emerald forest with a pack of grimms behind them and make sure that they have no weapons to use." Rune said blandly. Everyone stare at him since it was little bit of dark for him to do that.

"You wouldn't really do tha-"

"I would do it with no hesitation and regrets." Rune cut her off. Weiss was surprised at her partners answer and Rune just rolled his eyes as he saw the surprised look on Weiss face.

"Don't be act surprise Weiss. Cardin and his team are piece of trash that needed to be destroyed. If there one of the things that I hate in this world is Racist." Rune said before he continues.

"I mean come on, I know that Faunus is slightly different from us humans but that doesn't mean that they are not humans. There are humans who act more like an animal than the Faunus. Like Roman Torchwick."

Rune let sigh as he stops before looking at Weiss with solemn look on his face. "Weiss, the Faunus never wished to born like that. Many of them had either accepted that it was their fate to be treated like animals and curse the gods for making them born like a Faunus or fight back because they have no other option because of the abuse they were given or wished that they were never born. All I'm saying is that you should never judge a book by its cover." Rune ended his speech. Weiss was completely surprised at Rune statement while Team JNPR along with Yang smiled at hearing Rune words. Blake and Velvet were completely surprised at this because they never thought that Rune would go so far in defending the Faunus community.

' _Looks like Rune completely understand us Faunus after all.'_ Blake thought with smile on her face as she was happy that she had a leader like Rune, a guy who wouldn't judge someone because of their heritage.

Weiss just gave a glare to Rune and huff as she turns her face away. Soon everyone saw Jaune standing up from his seat.

"Jaune, where are you going?" Pyrrha asked as she looks at her leader with worried look on her face.

Jaune just gave her a half-hearted smile and said. "I'm going to dorm to take a small rest before class." Jaune said before he walks away from the group. He never notice that Rune's eyes narrowed at him.

* * *

The afternoon classes ended well for Rune since Cardin didn't show up any of the classes that made it less annoying since that guy practically comments any of history about the Faunus. Cardin teammates were very terrified at him since he practically destroyed them and they knew that Rune could easily put them in coma in they aren't careful. So they made their distance towards Rune and his friends for their safety since they didn't want to feel the wrath of the red hooded boy.

Right now Rune is heading towards the balcony to talk to Jaune since he needed to train the blond hunter-in-training. He was getting near the balcony but he stops when he saw Pyrrha and Jaune talking there. Immediately decided to hide from sight and listen to their conversation.

"I-I don't belong here." Jaune stuttered as Rune pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation of what he's hearing

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" Pyrrha said supportively

"No, I don't!" Jaune yelled at her angrily before sighing "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." Jaune admitted as he turned away from Pyrrha while Rune let out a sigh knowing this conversation would happen eventually but he didn't figure it would happen so soon

"Wh-what do you mean?" Pyrrha asked in complete confusion

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't _earn_ my spot at this Academy!" Jaune confessed before turning to look at her "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!" Jaune said with his head tilted slightly down

"What? But…why?" Pyrrha asked as she wasn't sure what to make of this new information about her leader

"Cause _this_ is always what I've wanted to be!" Jaune exclaimed before turning around again "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough." Jaune said depressingly as Rune couldn't help but feel sorry for Jaune since the blond boy wanted to live up his ancestor legacy.

Pyrrha walked up to Jaune and placed a hand on his shoulder "Then let me help you!" Pyrrha pleaded

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" Juane shouted/whined at Pyrrha before brushing her off

"Jaune, I-" Pyrrha tried to say something but was cut off by Jaune

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own. . then what good am I?" Jaune exclaimed. Pyrrha tried to reach out to him but he just moved away from her touch "Just... leave me alone. Okay?" Jaune asked softly

Pyrrha lowered her head "If that's what you think is best. . ." Pyrrha said softly before walking away before leaving the roof

When Pyrrha walked passed by to where Rune was hiding. Rune came out and was about to approach Jaune and he saw Cardin came out of nowhere.

"Oh, Jaune" Cardin said in a faux shocked voice

"Cardin!" Jaune exclaimed in shock

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected _you_ to be such a rebel!" Cardin said in a nonchalant tone

"Please, Cardin, _please_ , don't tell anyone!" Jaune begged

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!" Cardin said in an underlining tone of blackmail, Rune finally had enough of this and his body was covered in aura as he let out his killing intent.

"That's enough Cardin." Rune said with narrowed eyes as he approaches. Cardin and Jaune turns their attention to Rune.

"R-Rune" Jaune said with a surprised voice.

Cardin was about to shout at him when suddenly a giant red aura skeletal arm materialized besides the red hooded boy. Rune extends his hand and the skeletal arm did the same and grabbed Cardin that cause the bully to scream like a crying baby.

The arm pulls Cardin towards him and now Cardin was now in front of Rune with the giant arm trapping him. Rune looks at Cardin with cold eyes and Cardin turned paled in seeing this. Rune extends his other arm and it touches Cardin forehead.

"Lock" Rune muttered and soon Cardin body started to release some aura before disappeared. Soon Rune started walking while carrying Cardin with the skeletal arm towards the edge of the balcony. Cardin looks down and saw that he was several hundred meters away from the ground with the giant arm holding him.

"Cardin a.k.a Jackass." Rune started as Jaune and Cardin turns to him. "I suggest that you forget what you heard tonight or else I will fucking drop you and let you die. And don't count your aura because I was able surpass it for at least an hour or so. In others words, you have no protection. I can just let you go and you fucking die." Rune said with cold tone that made Jaune look at him horror with Cardin doing the same.

Cardin snorted and said. "Y-Yeah right, like I'm gonna fucking believe that you manage to lock my aura-ahhhhh" Cardin scream as Rune swing the giant arm and slam to floor to prove his point. Soon Cardin was now hanging in the air again with giant arm holding him and few brusies that wasn't healing proving his point that aura was really lock.

"Believe me now…punk" Rune taunted with a smirk on his face. Cardin just snorted at him again but internally he was screaming in fear.

"Y-Y-You don't have the fucking guts to kill me! AHHHHHHHHH!" Cardin scream in fear as the giant arm let go of him as he started to fall down the ground from several hundred meter height. He continues to scream like fucking bitch as he knew now that he was going to die-

GRAB!

…Or not. The giant arm managed to grab Cardin ankle and soon pulls him up while hanging upside down. The arm pulls Cardin to face to face level with Rune and the red hooded boy leans forward with smirk on his face.

"Still think I'm gutless to do it?" Rune said. Cardin saw that Rune was challenging him to taunt him again. He knew now that this guy is serious. This guy is fucking to kill him!

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'll forget everything I heard tonight. Hell! I'm gonna stop bullying everyone. Just please don't kill me!" Cardin pleaded as tears coming from his eyes. He was really scared of Rune now. Since this guy practically tried to kill him! He knew now that he doesn't want to make him his enemy or else he will surely die.

"That's what I thought. But I just gonna knock you out to make sure. So, good night asshole." Rune said before he gave a powerful right hook to the head that easily knock Cardin out cold before he lays down to the ground.

Rune turns around and saw that Jaune was looking at him with a feared look on the blond face. Rune eyes turned back to normal before he let out a sigh and approaches Jaune.

"Take it easy Jaune. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything but I'm here to talk to you." Rune said and soon Jaune finally comes down. "Look I'm gonna be straight forward with this. Stop being an idiot and accept Pyyrha help. You're acting like Cardin here, who by the way is a complete snob. If you actually thought for a bit instead of acting like a whiny brat you might have listened to that tiny voice of reason in the back of your head to say yes to Pyrrha's offer" Rune said as Jaune glowered at him.

"I don't need help!" Jaune shouted but only to be slapped at back of the head by Rune. "What was that for?!"

"Then what are you going to about. Act like a complete moron and refuse any help from other people. Not everyone was born powerful Jaune. I used to fucking weak! **Me**! The guy who literally throw grimms like they are toys." Rune shouted at Jaune as he continues.

"I was able to gain this power because I had people who were willing to help grow stronger, Jaune. Even you're fucking ancestors had help in making them legend. Did you think legacy were born without any help in making them legends. Everyone had help in becoming who they are or what they wanted to be. Either's supernatural forces or bullshit like that, everyone had help. No man is an island, Jaune. Everyone needs someone to rely on others" Rune took a deep breath before he continued.

"So, you either start acting like real leader, a guy who will relies on others and be trusted by others that will bring inspiration and leave a mark to the world " Rune soon pointed Jaune with serious look on his face. "Or will you become a fucking asshole and coward, a guy who is acting like whiny little brat and will forever be alone and no one will ever remember you but as coward and people who hated or pity you because of your stupid attitude." Rune said with a serious tone. Jaune eyes widen in shock as Rune words struck him hard.

"…why are telling me this?" Jaune asked. Rune approaches Jaune and places his hand on the blond shoulder.

"Because, I know that everyone are born to do great things. It's just which path you will you choose in what you wanted you become. I see that you haven't created your own path. So wanted to help you in becoming what you wanted. A Hero." Rune said before he remove his hand and gave Jaune a small smile.

"Not just me but your friends also especially Pyrrha even more now after learning that little secret of yours." Rune said. Jaune turned pale when he heard the secret part. "Don't worry I'm not gonna tell anyone about your little secret but you need change attitude of yours if you ever wanted to make your dream come true."

"...What can I do first. I want to become a hero." Jaune said softly to Rune. Rune grabbed Cardin by the collar before he started dragging the bully.

"You can start by apologizing to Pyrrha and accepting her offer. Pyrrha is one the strongest huntress-in-training in our batch. Having her to help in developing your skills is the first step in becoming a hero." Rune said before he started walking away while dragging Cardin away. "I'll leave you alone to think about Jaune. And don't worry about this bastard. I'm will be having some talk with Professor Ozpin about his punishment. I'll see you tomorrow." With that Rune disappeared while dragging Cardin, leaving Jaune alone with his thoughts.

* * *

==With Rune==

Rune continues to drag the unconscious bully through the halls as they make their way towards Ozpin office. Rune pulls out his scroll and started contacting someone.

" _Hello_ " The voice said through the scroll.

"It's me, Black Rose" Rune said to the caller.

"Rune? Why did you call me?" The voice asked with confusion.

"I need you to help me with something. I'm coming for a visit." Rune said with a serious tone.

"… _When are you coming?"_ The voice asked with a serious tone also.

"Tell you when it's time. Also I'm going to bring some few people with me." Rune said.

" _Are you sure about that Rune. This place is a-"_

"I know what I'm doing. Just trust me."

" _Alright, you're choice. You're the leader of the Dark Rose after all."_

"Thanks, I call you soon." Rune said before ending the call. Soon a small smirk appeared on his face.

 _Phase one is starting._

* * *

 **HOPE EVERYONE LIKE THE CHAPTER! PLEASE FAVORITE, REVIEW AND FOLLOW THE STORY. NO FLAMMING! UNTIL NEXT TIME. AND REMEMBER TO LEAVE YOUR SUGGESTION OF JAUNE SEMBLANCE WITH EXPLAINATION IN THE REVIEW OR PM**


	9. Ch 9: Little Trust and Zero Past

**AN: Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and also advance Easter Sunday to everyone (Well in the Philippines anyway since it almost sunday). Anyway, I just letting you guys now I'm still want to here some suggestion about Jaune Semblance going to be. Please give me explanation of the semblance. PM me or leave in the review. There are some people who gave me some good ideas but I'm still deciding it.**

 **Also I want you guys to support my new story RWBY: The First Male Hunter of Remnant. It's the aftermath of the Dark Rose Saga. Where the seconds place of the poll which was the harem choice is in place. Where Rune is reborn in a new world of Remnant where he is the only male who could use Aura. I hope you all will support it.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

Chapter 9: Little Trust and Zero past

A few days has passed since Rune gave Jaune a stern talking and nearly killing Cardin the process.

Jaune got a grasp of reality and apologized to Pyrrha for being brash. He then asked her if the offer she had was still open. Pyrrha just smiled and nodded, since then Jaune has started his training with Pyrrha. From what Rune learn during his walks at night time, the two training on the roof, or in Jaune's case torture since the guy practically gets beaten a lot by Pyrrha, was going very well,

Cardin and his goons were in trouble with threats of suspension and possible expulsion from Ozpin, along with many other professors who frowned upon them for what they heard what they were doing behind their backs. Since Rune reported that Cardin was blackmailing Jaune and made sure that the boy kept silent about Jaune faking his way in the academy.

Cardin had no problem in keeping it in silent since Rune practically shown him that what he would have no second thoughts in killing him which scared him for life.

Another is that Rune though long and hard about what Monty told.

And he was right. It was time for him to learn to trust others even a little. So Rune become a little more open to his team and friends which many of them were happy about it.

Soon everything turns back to normal.

But now Rune was standing in front of Ozpin since he requested a meeting with the headmaster of the academy.

"So, what do you need to meet me today, Mr. Rose?" Ozpin asked. He was curious why the boy need to talk to him.

Rune let out a sigh before face Ozpin. "Sir, I need to tell you something."

"What that might be?" Ozpin asked.

"…You know about my reputation as the Black Rose. Correct?" Rune asked and Ozpin nodded his head.

"Yes, you were a very well-known mercenary throughout Remnant. A mercenary that never failed a mission and said that you were complete master in manipulation your aura to the point that it was said that you could easily destroy an army." Ozpin said as he knew very well about Rune alias as the Black Rose. "But, why are we having this conversation. I'm curious on why are you suddenly brought this up."

Rune was silent for a few seconds as he clenches and unclenches his fist before he started to speak again. "You know Aura represent the soul itself. Right?" Ozpin nodded his head. "Have you also known that Aura can also give us knowledge," Ozpin eyes widen in surprised in hearing this before his turned narrowed.

"Please elaborate Mr. Rose." Ozpin said with a serious tone.

"Did you know that Aura also has the power communicate gods?" Rune asked

"Gods?"

"Yes, Remnant was created by Primorial god known as Monty Oum. Remnant is a world of fantasy, fairy tale and folktale. But no one but a very small number of people understands that Aura also allows communicating with gods. Talking to them in their dreams or meeting one of them personally."

"What are you getting at Mr. Rose?"

"…A god talk to me in my dreams or to be specific…I met the creator of Remnant itself, Monty Oum."

Ozpin was surprised in hearing this and decided to continue to listen to what Rune is saying. "And what he told you about ."

"…The fall of Vale." Rune said with a serious tone. Hearing those words Ozpin eyes widen in shock.

"What do mean by that Mr. Rose?" Ozpin asked, wanting information on what the creator of Remnant said to Rune,

"He told me that Vale will fall as the dark forces are rising and the Kingdom Vale will fall because of attacks of the grimms and the white fang."

"The White Fang? Are they really going to attack, Vale? And how did they manage to get Grimm at their side?"

"I don't know but I feel like that someone is manipulating the White Fang, someone who is very powerful." Rune said. He couldn't reveal about Salem and the fact that Pyrrha will die if they don't prepare. He will keep to himself until he learns about who will lead the attack to Vale. Besides he doesn't completely trust Ozpin yet.

"And, who might you think this person be, Mr. Rose." Ozpin asked with a serious tone.

"…I'm sorry but Monty never told me who was it. So I don't have any idea who will be controlling the White Fang or leading the attack, I don't know the purpose of the attack Vale." Rune said. Ozpin narrowed his eyes. He could tell that Rune is hiding but decided not to push it. Since clearly Rune was not ready to share that information. "All we can do is to prepare what's coming, Headmaster."

"I see" Ozpin said as he stands up from his seat and before turn around and walking towards the view of the school. "I, thank you for giving for this information Mr. Rose. Please if there's any more information you could gather let me know."

"Yes, headmaster. I will be leaving now." Rune said before he started walking away as he was about to reach the elevator door.

"One more thing Mr. Rose." Rune turns around and saw that Ozpin was walking towards him. "I'm glad you started trusting people. I hope that you will start to completely trust people with your secrets and your life."

Rune looks at Ozpin for few seconds as he thinks about Monty advice before he gave a small smile at the headmaster. "My trust is not easily earned, headmaster. I have met different kind of people all over Remnant and I have seen the darker side of humanity. I know who I can trust and not trust. I only gave you information that might help you but your right." He took a deep breath. "I can start trusting people here but my trust will not be easily earned."

Ozpin just smiled at hearing this. He was happy that Rune started to learn to trust people around him. "I'm just glad that you're learning to trust people Rune even for a little bit. After all a trust is not something that should be given away easily." Ozpin said as he started walking back to his desk. "You can leave now Mr. Rune. If you have any more information please let me know." Rune just turns to the other direction before he went through the door and left Ozpin in his office.

Rune was heading back to the dorm room to take a quick nap since it was Sunday meaning that there is no class today. But before he heads back he decided to call. Zero. He pulls out his scroll and started calling Zero.

 _"*Riiiing*…Hello?"_ Zero voice said through the scroll,

"Zero, it's me." Rune said.

 _"Rune, why did you call? I'm a bit busy right now."_

"I need to meet up with you tonight,"

 _"Sure, just let me-"_

 _"YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT!"_ another voice said through the scroll before that voice started to scream in pain.

"…who the hell are you torturing now?" Rune asked; already know that Zero is middle of torture session or in Zero case Interrogation since he practically heard a scream there.

 _"Just some White Fang garbage that I manage to snatch during guard duty. Right now I want information from this little bastard."_ Zero said casually through the scroll before you heard another scream again.

"…Just make sure that I'll meet you up tonight." Rune said with a deadpan toned.

 _"No problem, Rune!"_ Zero said before Rune ends the calls before he decided to head back to his dorm room.

==Tonight==

It was midnight and Rune arrived in one of Zero safe houses in Vale. He approaches the door and knocks on it. Then soon the door opened and reveal Zero, who was wearing a plain black shirt and pants and a pair of slippers.

"So, you finally here. Come inside." Rune enters the safe house and sat in couch. Zero took a sit on the couch as well.

"So, what why did you came here Rune?" Zero asked

Rune let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead before looking at Zero with serious look on his face. "Zero…I had a talk with Monty."

Zero eyes widen a bit before his eyes narrowed then suddenly Zero eyes turned amber with slit in the center. Rune knew why Zero eyes turn Amber.

It's was because Zero was a faunus, a cat faunus to be exact except that he didn't inherited tails, claws or any of that visible to be seen as a faunus. Only thing that he would recognized that he was faunus when his eyes turns amber but this only happen when he is releasing any kind of strong emotion. So, Zero trained himself in controlling his emotions during battle or meeting any other people. The only time that he shows his faunus trait is when he is surround by his friends and love ones. He would act like typically nice guy to everyone.

"What did he told you?" Zero asked with a serious tone. Soon Rune told everything to Zero. Unlike Ozpin who didn't get much info. Rune didn't hesitate to give all the information to Zero because he has complete trust with Zero. After telling Zero everything about his talk to Monty, Zero just let out a tired sigh and rubbed his temple feeling a major headache is coming.

"Man…this is going to be a major pain in the ass for sure." Zero said as his turned back to normal. "Thanks for telling me this Rune."

"I would have told you either way because I trust you unlike everyone in Beacon." Rune said with a sigh.

"You never told me about your team. Who are they?" Zero asked then soon Rune started describing about his team.

"Well there's Weiss Schnee-"

"Wait, you mean the Weiss Schnee. The heir of the Schnee dust company?" Zero said with a surprise tone.

"Yeah and she's my partner for the rest of my stay in Beacon. And she's a perfectionist. She looks like she spoiled brat but I can tell by her eyes that she just a lonely girl with a sad past." Rune said.

"And how can you say that. Did you manage to talk to her about it?" Zero asked. Rune shook his head,

"No, but I can already imagine her life would be. She's an heir of a powerful company and from what I heard. Weiss father is cold person and I'm sure that he would value his company more than his children. So, I can already tell that Weiss childhood wasn't a happy one."

"…Okay, How about your other teammates?" Zero asked.

"Well there's…Yang."

"Yang? Are we talking about the girl that abused when you were 5 years old or other girl that has same name as your abusive sister?" Zero asked. Rune just rolled his eyes before he continues.

"The one who abused me when I was 5." Rune said bluntly.

"Wow…you really have a shitty luck man." Zero with a smirk on his face. Rune just glared at him.

"Shut it. Anyway, Yang is hot headed girl and his close ranger fighter. But" Rune let out run his hair with his finger. "She's been apologizing to me ever since she saw me and we were place in the same team together. I really don't know if she just acting or she really sorry. I don't know." Rune said.

"Then what about your last teammate?" Zero asked.

"Well, there's Blake." Rune said and Zero pays attention to him. "Well, she a silent type and she a faunus but she hides her heritage."

"Really? So, she hiding her heritage…What kind of faunus is she?" Zero asked. He already knew why the girl is hiding her heritage since she will discriminated by the students in Beacon.

"Well, judging how she's obsess with tuna and her bow twitches a lot…I would guess that she's a cat faunus."

"And why did you think she's a cat faunus?"

"Because of her eyes." Rune said and Zero raised a brow.

"Her eyes?"

"Her eyes is similar to yours when you are going to your showing your faunus trait. Now I think about it." Rune looks at Zero with curious look on his face. "You both have same eye color when your showing your faunus side…are you sure that you both not related or something?"

Zero shook his head and a frown appeared on his face. "Don't be stupid Rune…My family die when I was a kid when my village was burned down…then my adopted family died because of the White Fang." Zero growled as he clenches his fist when he mention the White Fang.

Rune stayed silent as he knew about Zero past.

Four years ago Zero lost his adopted human family, a family who didn't judge him by his heritage and taught him how to fight with a sword. Zero told him on how the village was burned by the White Fang and it was the sole reason why he hated the white fang because he sees them as scums. Zero wouldn't hesitate in killing any members of White Fang unless they are innocent.

"…Did you finally found who the killer of your adopted parents was?" Rune asked. This is why Zero keeps interrogating or torturing members of the White Fang. To get info about Zero adopted parent killer. That's the reason he's with Rune because the red hooded boy has a huge network that allow him gain any information that he wanted around Remnant.

Zero eyes turned amber again and his eyes narrowed. "Yeah…The killer name is Adam Taurus…One of the Leaders of the White Fang." **[1]**

Rune eyes narrowed as well. "So, you're targeting one of the leaders of the White Fang now?"

Zero shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "Not yet. I need more information about this guy, what he's weaknesses are. When I have enough information about him. That's when I will strike to kill him."

"Well, you better start searching for those information because I'm sure that he will be one of the people who will attack on Vale." Rune said with a serious tone. Zero just nodded at him. Soon Rune expression turned soft and said. "How's everybody in **Vermiculus Caelum**?" **[2]**

Zero eyes turn back to normal and smile appeared on his face. "Good, the Faunus and humans they are still at peace and there has been not much problem since the Dark Rose organization is watching over them and seeing if any been racism since you wrote the law of equality of Human and Faunus alike. There had been a few issues from the human adults but they knew to keep their mouth shut unless they want to end up in a forest full of grimms. At least the percentage of kids of discriminating Faunus has greatly decrease since last year."

A smile appeared on Rune face. "That's good, because I'm going to visit them some time soon."

Zero eyes widen in surprise. "Really? That's great I'm sure that Dark Rose organization will be happy to see their leader again."

"Yeah" Rune said as he began to remember many of the members of the organization.

"But wait. Why are you visiting them?" Zero asked. Rune would only visit **Vermiculus Caelum** when there's an important meeting that would require the organization.

"Because I'm bringing Jaune there. I need to train him so that I could at least prevent some death from Vale." Rune said and Zero nodded his head in understanding.

"Are you bringing everyone with you? You know your team and friends." Zero asked.

"…I don't know. I'm still conflicted in I should or not." Rune said. He was not sure he should bring his team in seeing Vermiculus Caelum since he still doesn't trust them enough.

"Well, it's your choice. If your bringing them or not. I will support your decision." Zero said as he gave Rune a brotherly smile. Rune just nodded at him. "I'm still wondering why Rock never decided to move to **Vermiculus Caelum** since that place is practically paradise to Faunus alike."

"Because he said that he grown up in Vale and he consider this place as his home like I did. I consider the street as my home. Since this is where I practically grew up." Rune said and Zero just nodded his head.

Soon Rune stands up and so did Zero. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you when we are going to **Vermiculus Caelum** again."

Zero just gave small smile. "Yeah, I'll see you soon Rune." Zero opens the door before Rune step outside the safe house and started heading back to Beacon to rest for the night.

* * *

 **Now some of comments told me that Vale didn't fall but in my eyes I see that Vale already fall since there was no Beacon Academy and the fact that the humans in Vale no longer trust each other and the place is being over run by Grimms now. I see that Vale has fallen. Well that's my perspective anyway.**

 **[1]-It was never reveal who is the main leader of the white Fang. I only assumed that Adam is the main leader of the White Fang. But it only been said that he is one of the high member of the White Fang not the leader so I'm still guessing who the main leader of the organization.**

 **[2] Vermiculus Caelum=Crimson Heaven. This is the Kingdom that Rune and the others created where Human and Faunus coexist. Rune make sure that humans and faunus cooperate with one another or else the Dark Rose organization will discipline them if they crossed the line. if the suspect continues to break the law there then he/she will be send to death by the organization to demonstrate to the people that they won't show any mercy who breaks their law. (More will be reveal through out the story)**

 **HOPE EVERYONE LIKE THE CHAPTER! PLEASE FAVORITE, REVIEW AND FOLLOW THE STORY. NO FLAMMING! UNTIL NEXT TIME. AND REMEMBER TO LEAVE YOUR SUGGESTION OF JAUNE SEMBLANCE WITH EXPLAINATION IN THE REVIEW OR PM**


	10. Ch 10: The Stray

**AN: Hello Everyone, Reborn123 here with a new chapter of RWBY: Dark Rose. We are now near ending of Vol 1 of the series and been very happy that many of you still continues to support the story. I love you guys!**

 **Another is that after the conclusion of Vol 1 I will hiatus this story for at least 3-4 months because I will need to evaluate in what will happen next since I'm having some mental blocks now a days which is really fucking annoying.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Stray (Conclusion of Vol 1 Part 1)**

It was Friday and Rune have decided to rest on this day but sadly that wasn't the case. Because Weiss dragged him and the entire team come to Vale to see the Vytal Festival which will be held next month. As much Rune protested that he didn't want to come but Weiss annoyed him to the point where he just decided to go for him to stop Weiss from annoying him.

Right now team RWBY were heading towards the docks and Rune had a grumpy look on his face.

"Oh, the Vytal Festival. This going to be absolutely wonderful." Weiss said with a smile on her face. Rune just rolled his eyes since he already knows Weiss intention to spy on the other team for the Festival and decided to keep quiet because he bad mood today.

"I never seen smile like that Ice Queen." Yang said with a grin on her face.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss said happily.

 _'_ _Bullshit!'_ Rune mentally shouted at Weiss. Not believing her words. ' _I call bullshit!'_

Yang sight and crossed her arms. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet, you!" Weiss said to Yang as they continue walking down town.

As they stop near the docks and the sounds of foghorns are heard from the docks. "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang said.

"Yeah and can we hurry up. I just want to return back in our dorms and sleep." Rune said with a grumpy tone. He really just want to sleep now because it was Friday. His rest day! And soon he started to smell something that made him covered his nose. "Ugh and this place smell like fish!"

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss said as she ignored Rune and Yang words before she walks ahead.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said. Weiss scoffed as she turns around to face Blake.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss said and Rune just raised a brow at her. Rune decided his attention elsewhere and saw a shattered window shop down the street. A door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force

"What's going on?" Rune said as he decided to approach the shop. His team followed him and soon they were now standing before the shop with some detective in front, who is writing on his pad. "What happened here?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The detective said. Soon another detective came to the scene and this guy had brown spiky hair.

"That's terrible." Yang said with a sad sigh.

"They left all the money again." The spiky hair detective said and this surprised the team.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The black hair detective said.

"I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

 _'_ _Well, they aren't that far. I'm sure that Torchwick and the White Fang are behind this. But why do they need that much dust?'_ Rune thought as he started to think of what are the possibilities that the White Fang and Torchwick needed that much dust. ' _I need Zero to look into this'_

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss said as she crossed her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?" Blake asked as glare at Weiss.

Weiss turns around to face Blake "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake said as she cross her arms.

Weiss look at her skeptical and said "Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake said to Weiss.

"The little missy in black got a point there." A voice said. The group turns around and Rune eyes widen in surprised on who he saw. It was Zero and he was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath it and black pants and pair of boots. He had his sword strapped in his back. "What's up Rune?!" Zero smiled at him. Blake and Weiss looks at Rune surprised while Yang was looking at Zero with a hint of lust in her eyes.

"Rune, you know this guy?" Weiss asked Rune and Rune just nodded his head.

"Rune, can you introduce to your cute friend over here." Yang said with grin on her face. Rune just gave annoyed look to Yang while Zero just let out a small chuckle.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. I'm Jin Kurogane." Zero introduce himself to the team. Rune raised a brow at him.

 _'_ _Jin Kurogane? Really Zero?'_ Rune thought with disbelief as he didn't think that Zero would came up with an alter ego.

"Well I'm Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meet you handsome." Yang purred at Zero. Rune just mentally facepalm at this while Zero just sweat drop at this.

"I'm Weiss nice to meet you." Weiss greeted him.

"I'm Blake" Blake said to him. Zero just nodded before turning to Weiss.

"Anyway, you're little friend is right Miss Weiss. Besides, the police never caught that Roman Torchwick. After all Torchwick is a well-known criminal in Vale and most his criminal records are robbing dust." Zero explained. Blake said a grateful smile at him while Rune gave him a look that said. _'Search it up.'_ Zero just nodded his at Rune.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said. Blake growl in anger while Zero just rolled his eyes.

 _'_ _Wow, she really hate faunus. She and I will not get along very well.'_ Zero thought.

"That's not necessarily true-" Yang said before she was suddenly interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" A voice shouted in the docks.

As the team and Zero overhears the cry for help and rush over to investigate, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail is seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

"Do you think that one of the contestants of the Vytal tournament?" Rune whispered to Zero.

"Maybe. I'll give some information about the tournament contestant. Cool?" Zero whispered back.

"Thanks, and make sure you investigate what happened, I have a feeling Torchwick and the White Fang are up to no good to use those dust. Try to contact Venutus, maybe he can pick some information about the White Fang plan. Come to my dorm room around night time." Rune whispered to Zero and the black hair male faunus just nodded at him.

Soon the group saw the monkey faunus is being chased by the detectives. As he runs past Team RWBY and Zero, Rune and Zero saw that the monkey boy winks at an astonished Blake before he continues to run away as he continues to chase by the detectives.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang said.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss said as she hold her finger up. Rune, Zero and Blake watched as the girls started chasing the monkey boy also before the black hair girl snap out from her thoughts and started following Weiss and Yang.

Rune let out a sigh and said. "I better get going before those three do something stupid."

"Sure, but Rune" Zero eyes turned narrowed and his changed into amber with slit in the center. "I think you better watch out for Blake girl. Something tells me that she's hiding something big besides being a Faunus."

Rune just nodded at him before he started following his team as he enhance his feet with aura to catch up with them. Soon he was with the team again as they continue to chase the monkey faunus they rounds the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see the Faunus jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

"No, he got away!" Weiss said in frustration as the team stops to where she was.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang said as she points strangely at the girl underneath her teammate. Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and she hastily gets up.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" the girls said. Rune take a look at the girl. She had short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. But the way she speak is…robotic like she was a robot.

"Um…Hi there" Rune said to the girl. He really doesn't any else to say for this moment.

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked as she stare at the girl.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." The girl said happily.

The team looks at the girl bewilderment look on their faces. Yang started talking again. "Do you... wanna get up?"

The girls thinks for a moment before she gave her response. "Yes!" She said before she leaps back on her feet while the team steps back a little. Kinda creep out from the way she move. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Um...It's nice to meet you Penny. I'm Rune." Rune started and soon started introducing there selves as well.

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked and Blake hits her side. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said happily.

"You already said that." Weiss said to her.

Penny pauses for a few seconds before she answered again. "So I did!"

 _'_ _Okay, this girl is definitely weird.'_ Rune thought. He started to think that girl may be a special child or something.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said before they started to leave. Rune gave last look at Penny and gave her small smile and wave.

"See ya around...friend." Rune said. He really didn't know what to call her but he didn't felt anything negative about the girl. So maybe the girl just need a friend or something.

"She was... weird..."Yang said as they were now far away from Penny when she said that. Rune would agree with her but never admit it out loud.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss said as she started looking around for that monkey faunus. When suddenly Penny appeared in front of them.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked. Weiss looks back and forth in shock that the girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologized to Penny hoping that she didn't hurt the girl feelings.

"No, not you." Penny said to Yang before she walks through the group and leans her head down towards Rune. "You!"

"What?" Rune said confusedly. What the hell did he say?

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked. Rune looks at his teammates and saw that majority of them made a deny motion to him. This made his mentally smirk since he wanted see want kind of reaction what would three do it he say yes.

"Yeah. I see you as a friend." Rune said as he sent a grin to her. He looks at his team reactions and this made him mentally laugh. Yang, Blake and Weiss looks at him with comical look on their faces before they fainted. Rune started to wish that he had a camera to capture that moment.

Penny looks overjoyed and laughs before she started speak. "Sen-sational! We can hang around, play arcade, read comics and so much more!"

Rune just let out laugh as the team started to get up again.

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked, curious why the girl is in Vale.

Penny turns to the three girls and said "I'm here to fight in the tournament."

Weiss was surprised at this and asked "Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?"

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said as she saluted to Weiss.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said, not believing that a girl like her will join the tournament.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake retorted to Weiss.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss said as she crossed her arms.

"Is there such thing as a combat skirt? Because I don't believe it." Rune said to Weiss and white hair girl just glare at Rune. Rune just shrugged it off. It's not his fault that he doesn't believe things like that.

"Wait a minute." Weiss said as she realize something before she move towards to Penny and grabbed her by the shoulder. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"The who...?" Penny asked. Weiss hold up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question out of nowhere and said.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Blake eyes narrowed at Weiss and she gritted her teeth. She had enough of Weiss discrimination towards the monkey faunus.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake shouted Weiss. Getting Weiss attention towards to her.

"Huh?" Weiss asked confused why Blake was shouting her. Blake walks towards Weiss with an angry look on her face as she continues.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake shouted at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss said as she releases Penny and motions to objects around her. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss said with sarcasm in her voice. Blake gritted her teeth in anger.

"Stop it!" Blake shouted at Weiss.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss said to Blake as looks at her in the eyes.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake growled at her.

"I have to agree with her on that one." Rune whispered to Yang. Yang just gave her brother a blank look before they continue to watch Blake and Weiss continue to argue.

Weiss was offended by Blake comment as she watch Blake turns away. She glare at Blake and follows her. "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss said to Blake. Blake turns around and she still wearing an angry look on her face.

"You are a judgmental little girl." Blake shouted.

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

Yang and Rune just continues to watch the two argue and Yang was looking uncomfortable. "Um, I think we should probably go...and stop those two."

"Be my guest but there's no way that I'm getting between those two because I'm sure that I will just end up as a victim of this." Rune said to her. If there's one of the things that Rune learn in this life is that you should never get involved of two girls arguing over something unless you want the victim of their fight.

"Where are we going?" Penny said as she suddenly pop behind Rune. Rune and Yang ignored her and continued Weiss and Blake argue with one another.

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

==Later that Night==

"Are they still arguing?" Rune said as they returns to the dorm room and saw that Weiss and Blake continues to fight.

"Pretty much." Yang said to her little brother. Rune just let out a sigh and rubbed his temple. He has the feeling that this was going to be a major headache and what's worse is that Zero was here hiding but he couldn't pin point the location because of the major headache that was coming to him from the two argument. But he could tell that Zero was very close to them. The two continue to watch as Weiss and Blake were sitting at each other beds and facing each other.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss said as she continues to argue Blake as she refuse to back down and the fact that she doesn't Blake problem with her.

"That is the problem!" Blake said to her.

Weiss gets up from her bed and glares at Blake. "You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

Blake gets up from the bed as well. "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?" Weiss asked confusedly with angry look on her face.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake said as she pointed at the problem of Weiss.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss said as she as they stare each other down in silence, Weiss leans in close, leering as she speaks quietly "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" She said as she leans against the bookshelf by the window. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." She ended as she bangs her fist on the bookshelf.

Everyone stare at her while Rune decided to approach her and try to comfort her. He knew that Weiss had hard childhood but they are not bad as Zero and the other members of the Dark Rose organization. But he still feel sorry for her. Rune place a hand on her shoulder and said with soft comforting voice.

"Weiss, I-"

"No! "Weiss cut Rune off as she turns away and walks back over to Blake "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

Blake finally reached her breaking point and shouted at her. "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

Silence drops down on the scene. A surprised Weiss backs away slowly, Rune and Yang were also completely surprised at this. Rune never thought that one of his teammates was a member of the White Fang. Then suddenly realization struck him again.

 _'Oh shit! Zero will sure want to get some information from Blake!'_ Rune thought and started already thinking what kind of things that Zero might do to Blake to get some information.

Blake realizes her mistake as she looks around at her teammates. "I... I..." She suddenly dashes out the door

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Rune said as he runs over to the door and calls to her down the hallway as Yang sits herself down and Weiss looks down.

"Dammit" Rune cursed and soon he heard a noise again and suddenly he couldn't detect Zero aura, meaning that he left. Rune just hope that Zero won't do anything bad to Blake.

==With Blake==

Blake runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular.

She closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair. She wipes away a tear away as the camera pulls up to reveal her Faunus ears. On the verge of crying, she becomes startled when she hears a voice above her.

"I knew you would look better without the bow. A voice said. She turns around and looks up. She the monkey Faunus from earlier.

"Ms. Belladona." Another voice said. The two faunus turn to the statue and saw Zero was standing on top of it. Zero eyes were narrowed at Blake.

"Who are you?" The monkey faunus asked. Zero turn his attention the said faunus and said with cold tone.

"I think you better you keep quiet, Sun Wukong." Zero said as he revealed the identity of the monkey faunus. Sun shivered at tone Zero used and complied since he felt some killing intent coming from Zero.

Zero turns back have his attention to Blake and his eyes turned amber with slit in the center that is similar to Blake. Blake eyes widen in surprised at this.

"Now, I think you and I need to talk."

==With Rune==

Rune was in a middle of his sleep until he heard his scroll started ringing. His eyes opened and he wore a sleepy expression on his face. He picks his scroll and opens it. He saw it was a message from Zero. His eyes were wide awake and immediately looks at the message and started to read it.

 _If you're worried about your teammate don't worry she's with me and the monkey Faunus name Sun. I won't doing anything bad to her unless she doesn't give the answers that I want._

 _-Zero_

Rune just let out a sigh before he return back his scroll and before he started fall asleep again. He mentally prayed that Blake won't do anything stupid against Zero because Zero won't hesitate to kill her since she was member of the White Fang. Former or not. Zero will want information from her even resorting to the most painful way as possible.

==Time skip==

Rune, Weiss, and Yang walking through the empty streets of Vale. Rune never received a contact from Zero during the weekends and was hoping that Blake was alright.

"She's been gone all weekend..." Yang said. She was worried for her teammate/partner.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!" Weiss said.

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates." Yang said as she continues to look around.

"Is she? We all heard what she said!" Weiss said. She was still surprised that one of her teammates was a member of the White Fang.

"Weiss." Rune said with a warning tone. He really had enough of Weiss attitude.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!" Yang said to her as she looks left to right in search of Blake.

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!" Weiss said. Rune just let out a tired sigh and looks ahead and whispered.

"I just hope she's okay...Don't do anything stupid Blake."

==With Blake Sun and Zero==

Elsewhere, Blake is sipping a cup of tea and sighing. She looks up at Sun sitting across from her, who holds his drink with his tail as his hand props his head up. She looks to her right and saw Zero who was also sipping a cup of tea before he place down on the table. Sun takes a sip when Blake puts her cup down.

"So" Blake started and the two looks at her as she catches their attention. "You two want to know more about me..."

* * *

 **OKAY THAT'S A WRAP FOR THE FIRST PART OF THE CONCLUSION OF THE VOL 1. STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE STORY. REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW ME AND THE STORY! NO FLAMMING PLEASE.**

 **REBORN123 OUT!**


	11. Ch 11:World is not Black and White

**AN: REBORN123 HERE WITH A NEW AND LAST CHAPTER FOR VOL1! DAMN I FINALLY DONE THE FIRST ARC AND I'M VERY HAPPY ABOUT IT! ANYWAY GUYS. AFTER THIS I'M GOING TO HAVE THIS STORY HIATUS FOR AT LEAST 5-7 Months. I KNOW THAT IT'S COMPLETE BULLCRAP AND A DICK MOVE IN PUTTING THIS STORY HIATUS BUT I NEEDED TO SORT THE NEXT ARC WHICH WILL BE THE VOL 2 AND THE INTRODUCTION OF THE NEW KINGDOM. PLEASE TRY TO UNDERSTAND THAT. ANYWAY I HOPE THAT YOU WILL ALL SUPPORT MY DECISION.**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave us nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Sun said to Blake. Zero and Blake gives Sun a firm look. "Yeah, like that."

"The only reason that I haven't done anything to her it's because I'm sure that Rune would have beat the living shit out of me for hurting his teammates and I promise to him that I won't do anything bad to you." Zero said to Sun. The two Faunus look at him with surprised look on his face.

"Rune knows?" Blake asked with surprised look on her face. Zero just gave her an annoyed looked and said.

"Yes, I texted him on the day that you run away from your dorm. He already knew that you were a faunus but didn't say anything about it." Blake eyes widen in hearing this. "But" Zero narrowed his eyes at Blake and his turn amber again. "It doesn't mean I won't use force to get information that I want."

"Hey, take it easy on her. She had a rough time." Sun said to Zero. He didn't like the way Zero treated Blake.

Zero just sighs as his eyes turn back to normal and look at Blake and said. "You can start now."

Blake nodded her head and look at Zero and Sun "Sun, Jin... Are you two familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" Sun said to her. Zero just nodded his head but his clenches as he heard the White Fang was mention.

Blake sips her drink before she continues "I was once a member of the White Fang."

Sun eyes goes cross-eyed and chokes on his drink, making him put it down and wipe his mouth as he holds up a hand to process this information while Zero looks at her with a raised brow.

"Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!" Sun said with surprised voice.

Blake soon started to talk. "That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it...Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there."

Zero continues to process every single information that Blake was telling to them. He knew back then that the White Fang were good and he worshiped the White Fang until they turn bad and killed his adopted family that made him despise them.

"I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear." Blake ended before she puts down her teacup in the table.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake said as she wiggle her cat ears beneath her bow.

Zero now felt sorry for Blake. Zero now see that Blake was a redeemable person. He admired her goal in wanting to have equality between faunus and humans. She also right that becoming huntress would help develop that trust but he still have questions in his mind.

"So... have you told your friends any of this?" Sun said to Blake as he finally process all the information that Blake told them.

Blake merely looks down in shame and says nothing.

"Well, that's quite the tale Miss Belladonna but let me ask you this." Zero leans towards Blake and said with serious tone. "Do you know anything about your leader name Adam Taurus?"

Blake eyes widen surprise in hearing that name but nodded her head. "Yeah…he was my partner and mentor." Zero eyes widen surprise and mentally smirk at hearing this.

 _'Perfect. Now all I have to do is question her about that damn leader of the White Fang weakness and I kill that son of the bitch.'_ Zero thought. He was now that he found the former partner of one of the leaders in White Fang.

Zero leans back with satisfied smile on his face and the two Faunus saw this.

"Why are you smiling?" Sun asked. He was curious why this guy was smiling all of the sudden.

Zero shook his head and said. "Nothing, I'm just happy in what Ms. Belladonna said."

Blake look at with a questioning look. "Why is that?"

Zero face turn back into a blank one and let out a sigh. He looks at the two and thought. _'Maybe I can tell them. Maybe they can understand my situation also. Besides, I can_ _just kill them if they tell anyone besides Rune about it.'_ "Can you two keep a secret?"

Blake and Sun look at each other before they look back at Zero and nodded their head.

"Sure, I can keep secrets." Sun said while Blake just nodded her head again.

"Okay, but let's make one thing clear. You are not going to tell anyone about this or else I will make sure that the organization will capture you both and I will personally deliver your death." Zero said with threatening tone as his eyes turned amber again. Both Faunus flinch at this and just nodded at him with fearful look on their faces. They don't know how powerful the guy was but he was very scary if wanted to be.

"Okay…Are you guys familiar with the organization name 'Dark Rose'?" Zero asked. Sun shook his head while Blake eyes widen in shock.

"Yeah, I heard about them." Blake said and the two Faunus turn their attention to her. "I heard that they are an organization made up of Faunus and Humans. They are known to never have failed a mission and the fact that they are leaded by the infamous Blake Rose, who is known to the most powerful mercenary around Remnant. The Dark Rose is one of the organizations that the White Fang feared to come across with." Blake said and a smirk appeared on Zero face. He liked what Blake was saying about the organization and the fact that the White Fang fears them so much.

Blake looks at Zero with narrowed eyes. "Which brings the question. Why are you bringing this up?"

Zero looks at Blake and still wearing the smirk on his face. "It's because I'm a member of Dark Rose. To be exact I'm one of the three generals of the Dark Rose organization." Zero said. Blake and Sun looks at him with a shock look on their faces.

Silence felt on the scene as the two Faunus was processing the information that Zero just told them. They were now in the presence in one of the general of the most powerful mercenary organization! Blake was the first one to break from her thoughts and glare at Zero.

"Show me some proof." Blake said. Zero just smiled at her and rolled his right sleeve up. He reveal a black rose tattoo on his right arm. Blake eyes widen in shock while Sun looks at tattoo with interest.

"This mark represent that you are member of the Dark Rose. This mark has a special dust property that if you sent some aura to the mark it will glow and show ranking in the organization. So this tattoo can't be faked by anyone." Zero said before he sent of his aura through the Blake Rose and soon reveal 'G1' in the center of the Rose. "The word G1 means first general. That means that I'm one of the three generals in the group so that means that I take commands of the lower rankings. The only one who is above me is the leader of the group. And that is the Black Rose." Zero explained to them before he rolled his sleeve down.

Blake snap out from her shock and looks at Zero. "Well that's explain one of my questions. But I have another one. Why do you hate the White Fang? From what I saw your eyes changes color when I mention the White Fang. Why?"

Zero grabbed his teacup before he took a sip on it before he placed it back to the table before he looks at the city view with sad smile on his face. "I never hated the White Fang. But I hated what they become." Zero started as Blake and Sun started listening to his story.

"Back then, my family died when I was a kid. I don't have memory of it but all I remember was that the village was overrun with Grimms and I was the only survivor. For a few months I wondered around remnant and learn to do things necessary to survive like hunting and stealing. Then after a few months. I passed out in another village where I was taken in by a human family." Soon a good-hearten smile appeared on his face as he remembered his adopted family.

"I was happy that I was adopted. I had a loving mom and dad and a cute little sister. I was treated like I was their own child. I was also trained in learning their sword style. They never believed that I was a monster or anything but a child who wanted only to be loved and comforted."

"Wait, what you mean by monster? You look pretty much a human to me. Except for the eye changing color." Sun said as he pointed out. Zero gave an annoyed look to Sun but Blake eyes widen in realization.

"You're a Faunus, aren't you?" Blake said with shock look on her face. Zero nodded at her before his eyes turned amber again but didn't hold any malice intent but only kindness.

"Yes, and the family found out about it and never even once discriminated me or done something bad to me but instead they wanted me to embrace for what I am and said that I was a son to them no matter what species I am. They said that they will continue to love me no matter what." Zero said with a sincere tone. Sun and Blake was completely surprised at this. They never heard a human family accepted a child faunus as their own child before. But hearing this made Blake hopeful in having equality of humans and faunus.

Soon Zero expression turn dark. "But it didn't last because the village was attacked by the White Fang." Zero said with dark tone and this cause Sun and Blake eyes widen in horror. "I watch them massacred the town and soon they came after my family. I tried to fight back but I was overwhelmed by their numbers. But then I saw an image that will forever be buried in mind."

"What's that…" Blake asked softly, already fearing in what he will say,

Zero clenches his fist and took a deep breath to calm himself. "…On how my adopted family was slaughter right in front of me. My mom…my dad…even my little sweet sister was killed in front of my eyes." Zero turns his attention to Blake. "And it was your partners fault. Adam Taurus. He killed an innocent family who gave me love, comfort and support."

Blake gasped in hearing this while Sun was completely looking at Zero with horror look written on his face.

Blake had tears in her eyes as she hears Zero story. She couldn't believe that her former partner would do something so monstrous. "J-Jin I-I"

"No Blake." Zero said with a serious tone. "You didn't anything bad to me but your so called leader Adam Taurus done it. I vowed that I would kill him by my blade and I enjoy every moment of it." Zero eyes soften again and said. "Now, you know why I want information about this. I want to bring down Adam Taurus and I would use every single resources that I have to gain information about him. I want to bring that son of the bitch down to avenge my family."

Soon silence fell on the scene again after hearing Zero reason. Sun was getting uncomfortable from the silence and decided to break it. "Um…Jin" Zero turn his attention to Sun with his eyes back normal. "I wanted to know something. Why tell us all of this? You're reason in hating the White Fang and your drive in bringing the guy name Adam Taurus to justice."

Zero just sigh and leans back to his seat and rubbed his temple before he looks up in the sky. "Maybe because you're both a fellow faunus. Maybe you both might understand my pain…" Zero turns his attention to Blake. "I really don't know but I felt that I kinda trust you Blake. Even you were a former member of the White Fang. You wanted equality and that gave me some reason to believe in you and…you somehow reminded me of my adopted sister."

"What do mean?" Blake asked. Zero smiled at her.

"I don't know but I felt a connection from you. A family connection. I really don't know but I just trust my guts that's all. My guts is telling me to trust you two. I hope that you both will keep this a secret."

"You have my word." Sun said. He was happy that this guy trusted him and he seem pretty cool while Blake just smiled at him. She too was happy that Zero trusted and promise to help him in any way she can.

* * *

==With Rune, Weiss and Yang==

"Blaaaake!" Rune shouted as he pretend to search for Blake. He already knew where Blake was but he didn't want to raise suspicion on Yang and Weiss.

"Blaaaake!" Yang called as the team was walking through tow and calling for their teammate. Well technically Yang and Rune were the only one. Weiss wasn't helping them.

"Blake!" Yang called again.

Rune turns to Weiss with annoyed look on his face "A help could be appreciated you know."

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss said with sarcastic tone

Rune just rubbed his temples and said. "Ugh, Weiss..."

"It was just an idea!" Weiss said.

"Yeah, a horrible one. I could came up a better plan than that." Rune said and Weiss scowled at him, which he ignored.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said as they continue walking through town.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss said to them. Rune just gave her a deadpan look

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" A voice said. Yang and Weiss jump back in surprised while Rune just turns around.

"Penny! Where did you come from!?" Rune said with a surprised tone. He didn't even detected her!

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked as she ignored Rune question.

"Uhh..." Rune just didn't know what to say to the girl.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang said to Penny.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny said. Yang and Weiss stare at Penny while Rune just look at her with blank look on his face.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Weiss asked with an irritated tone.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny said as she pointed at her head like it was common knowledge.

Yang: laughs a little and said. "What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..."

The realization finally hits Weiss and Yang and Rune immediately took his scroll out and flash a picture to them, for souvenir. Then a tumbleweed blows through in the wind and passed them.

"She does like tuna a lot..." Weiss said.

"No shit Sherlock. I didn't think that it would take you both this long to know that she was a faunus." Rune said with sarcastic tone. Yang and Weiss look at him with disbelief look on their faces.

"You knew!" Weiss shouted at Rune and Rune just rolled his eyes in response.

"From the start. It wasn't that hard if you observe enough. You two would have notice it also if you two observe hard enough." Rune said with a casual tone.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked. All she received was silence as an answer.

* * *

==Blake, Sun and Zero==

Sun, Blake and Zero are walking down in one of the alleys in Vale.

Sun hands were behind his head with bored look on his face. "So, what's the plan now?"

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Blake said.

"It's because someone is pulling the string on them." Zero said. Blake and Sun look at him. "The White Fang is under someone order. From what my network told is that the White Fang is working with some humans and one of them is Roman Torchwick."

"What!" Blake said with a shock look written on her face. She couldn't believe in what she was hearing. "No, that's not possible."

"I'm not joking Blake. I think that Roman Torchwick and the White Fang have a common goal so they are working together." Zero said with serious tone.

"But it still doesn't explain why they needed that much Dust before." Blake said, still not convinced that the White Fang is working with criminal like Roman.

Sun eyes widen and an idea came to his head. "What if they did?" He lowers his arms and pacing in front of Blake and Zero as he continues his theory "I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake said as she didn't have any idea to where to start.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun said to them

"How huge?" Zero asked.

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun said.

"You're sure?" Blake asked. Zero pulls out his scroll and started typing something.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked.

"I'm sending a message to Rune to meet us up at the docks to where the offloading will be. We're going to need some backup." Zero said as he finally sends the message to Rune.

"You think it's a good idea?" Sun asked.

"Just to be safe. You never know what will happen." Zero said.

* * *

==With Rune, Weiss, Yang and Penny==

Yang come out of a shop with Weiss, waving to the person inside. "Thanks anyways!" She said before sighs as Penny and Rune approached the two. "This is hopeless." The trio looks at Weiss and saw she looks around nonchalantly.

"You really don't care if we find her, do you?" Rune asked with bored tone. He already knows her answer.

Weiss turns around and face the group. "Don't be stupid; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her-."

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

Rune scroll started to ring which caught everyone attention. Rune opens his scroll and saw it was a message from Zero.

"Who is it from?" Penny asked and a small smile appeared on Rune face after reading the message.

"It's from Jin and it looks like Blake and the Monkey Faunus name Sun is with him." Rune said as he uses his friend faunus alias. Weiss and Yang look surprised while Penny just smiled happily in hearing this. "He told us to meet at the docks tonight."

"Sen-sational! We now know where your teammate is!" Penny said happily.

"We better get going." Rune said. Yang and Penny nodded while Weiss had sour look on her face. "Weiss, I know that you have an issues with Blake but I think you better move your hate about Faunus aside for now."

"You think it's easy. She a member of the White-"

"Former!" Rune said with serious tone. Weiss and others look at him surprised on how serious his tone was. "Jin told me that Blake was a former member of the White Fang. She left the organization because she didn't want to be involved with them anymore. That's why she wants to become a huntress to redeem herself. So, I think you need to put that stupid hatred of yours aside because that kind of attitude of yours will make people hate you."

Weiss was angered by Rune words. "What! How dare you-"

"No, Weiss!" Rune said with an authority tone. "Blake is our teammate and she my responsibility also because I'm the leader of the team. I will not allow that attitude of yours to continue. You have no right to judge her because you didn't experience what she went through. She was a Faunus. So what?! She is still a person. If you experience being discriminated by heritage then you can rant about it. But you didn't. Everyone was born with a different childhood. You have no right to judge her. Like I am. I don't have the right judge her. I will just give her support or my guidance." Rune said as he took a deep breath before he opens his eyes again and shook his head.

"Why am I even having this conversation with you? Someone with a narrow mind like you, who doesn't deserve to be a leader of a group." Weiss eyes widen her eyes and angry look appeared on her face. "What would happened if you were place in a group full of Faunus? Would you discriminate them because of your stupid belief that was place on you? Would you look down on your teammates because they are Faunus? The world isn't all black and white, Weiss." Rune said before he places a hand on her shoulder and lean towards to her ear. "Think about it. Meet us in the docks if you're done thinking." Weiss just look down in thought.

Rune moves back and looks at Yang and Penny. "We better get going you two. Come on." Rune said as he started running. Yang and Penny soon followed him.

"Do you have to be harsh on her? I know that she's been a bitch but-"

"Yes." Rune cut Yang off as they are heading towards the docks. "We aren't kids anymore Yang. We are hunters in training we are now technically an adult. Weiss needs to grow up or else she will never learn. No matter how many books she read and heard in becoming a hunter. An experience is needed. She needs to experience that world doesn't revolved around her and her desires."

Yang just gave Rune solemn look. She never knew that her brother was like this. When it comes to times like this. Rune really shows maturity than the rest of the group. She now wonders what happened to her brother on the time he run away from home. That turn into something like this today.

* * *

==With Blake, Sun and Zero==

Amidst the chirping of crickets and darkness of night, Blake lays flat on her stomach on the rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers with Zero on her left kneeling down.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun said as drops down to Blake right side.

Blake said to Sun before she looks back. "Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool." Sun said before he holds out one of the green apples in his arms "I stole you some food!"

Blake gave Sun a questioning look "Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun said defensively. Blake delivers an angry glare at him while Zero just shook his for Sun stupidity "Okay, too soon!"

"Think before you speak, Sun. unless you want to feel a woman wrath and trust me. It's a very bad thing." Zero advice Sun. Sun just gave a weak laugh before the trio return their attention to docks.

Just as Zero finished his advice, the winds blows all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

"Oh no..." Blake said. Not believing in what she was seeing.

"Is that them?" Sun asked. Zero eyes narrowed as he draws his sword. Which reveal to be a black blade.

Blake stares at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit "Yes... It's them."

"All right, grab the tow cables!" White Fang Soldier said as he orders to the other White Fang members coming from the aircraft, motioning with his rifle.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun said to her.

Blake stares sadly at the scene before her. While Zero just pressed a button on his katana that turn his blade into a blue beam of blade.

 _'Good thing that I was able to asked Venetus to upgrade my weapons especially my dagger.'_ Zero thought with a smirk on his face. He couldn't to use new dagger to cut through his opponent especially now since his weapons was upgraded to bypass the aura and cut them.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake said as she closes her eyes in despair, only to open them suddenly when she hears a new voice. The two also looks to where the new voice came from. Zero eyes narrowed on who he saw.

' _Looks like my network is right about Roman working with the White Fang._ ' Zero thought as he pulls out small laser blade danger from one his pockets. But he also mentally laugh as he saw that one of Roman arm is now metallic thanks to Rune, who manage cut of his arm.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" Roman shouted as the soldiers look up at Roman gesturing widely and coming down the ramp. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake said as she stands up and unsheathes the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof. Zero immediately followed Blake.

"Hey, what are you two doing?!" Sun said.

Blake falls to the ground in a crouch, then continues on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope. Zero was also hiding from one of the containers and looking at Roman. Zero looks at Blake as Blake looks back at him. The two nodded at each other.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Roman shouted at one of the soldier. He looks around when Blake and Zero suddenly appears behind him with their blades at his throat "What the- Oh, for f-"

"Nobody move!" Blake shouted as she cut Roman off. The White Fang soldiers ready their guns and equip their swords in response. While Zero narrowed his eyes at this and ready his laser beam dagger for it to throw.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman said before he felt something below his crotch. He looks down and saw that Zero dagger was near and could easily destroy his family jewels. Roman mentally scream as he was fucking scared right now with the dagger.

As the White Fang closes in on her and Zero, Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake asked the White Fang members. The White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Roman laughs.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman sneered at Blake.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked as she pressed her blade to Roman neck.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" Roman said with chuckle then suddenly screamed in pain as Zero just stab one his legs with his dagger before returning near the crotch area.

"Tell us what it is or we'll put an end to your little operation." Zero said a threatening tone as place the dagger near Roman crotch that made the criminal start to sweat.

Suddenly, the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." Roman said as he looks up.

The two Faunus look up and saw two more Bullheads are hovering above the heist, and as Blake watches in horror while Zero eyes narrowed, Roman smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

* * *

==With Rune and the others==

Rune, Yang and Penny were getting near the docks but stop upon hearing the noise, seeing the smoke rise from the docking bay just a few buildings away.

"Shit...we better hurry." Rune said as he, Yang and Penny runs towards the docks to find and help Blake and the others.

* * *

==With Blake and Zero==

Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she retreats behind more containers.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." Roman taunted Blake. When suddenly he was interrupted when a banana peel lands on his head, causing him to look up and growl at the assailant

Sun leaps from the container above Roman and drops down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up and readying himself to fight.

"Leave her alone!" Sun growled at Roman.

The Bullheads open to let more White Fang members descend on the ground, standing by Roman as he gets up and surrounding Sun.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Roman said to Sun

"Neither are you, Roman." Zero as he walks beside Sun with his blue blade katana. Zero looks at Sun. "You take the left and I'll take the right."

"Got cha!" Sun said.

"Is killing allowed?" Zero asked to Sun, who just gave disbelief look.

"Dude!"

"Fine! I won't kill them. I need them alive anyway to get some information from them anyway." Zero said as the blade turn back into black blade again. He wasn't really going to kill them but it was fun to see Sun expression.

Soon all the White Fang members started charging towards them. But Sun manages to dodge the slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. Sun quickly uses this to beat down on each opponent that nears him, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

While Zero dodges or block all the attacks from the White Fang and used his katana to counter them He keeps disappearing in dark flash that caught the White Fang members off guard and easily knock them out with Zero powerful blows.

Blake peers around the corner of the container to watch Sun and Zero beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defends himself with his staff just when Blake leaps into the action.

"He's mine!" Blake said as she wants to beat the shit out of Roman.

Blake goes in close and becomes a blur of afterimages with the use of her Semblance as she slashes both blades at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to move around Roman with great speed to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down.

Zero immediately charges towards Roman after Blake was knock back and immediately started delivering multiple slashes towards the criminal with blazing speed that made Roman had a hard time to deflect them. Zero immediately saw an opening he needs and immediately made his blade into a laser beam again and swing it with grace.

SWOOSH!

SQUELCH!

"AHHHHHH! MY OTHER ARM!" Roman scream in pain. His nonmetallic arm was cut off by Zero Blade. Zero immediately delivered a round house kick that sends Roman human arm flying before he did another kick to Roman face that knocks him back. Blake and Sun run besides Zero as Roman started to get up on his feet.

Roman growls and Roman looks up and notices a container hanging by a crane right above the three warriors, and fire his cane at its supports. Blake and Zero leaps behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumps forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. Just as he's about to fire

BANG!

CLANG!

Roman cane was move away from Sun and everyone looks to where that shot came from.

"Nice shot Rune!" Penny said happily. She, Yang and Rune were on the rooftop and Rune had his Crescent Rose in sniper form and shot Cane.

Roman eyes narrowed and gritted his teeth and immediately aim his cane towards Rune,

"YOU!" Roman roared before he started firing multiple dust ammo towards Rune and the others. Rune immediately summon his giant aura astral (avatar) to cover him and everyone else from Roman attack.

"It's nice to you see you again Roman. How's the arm?" Rune taunted Roman, who just growled at him in anger.

"SHUT UP! BLACK ROSE! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Roman growled in anger. He did a research about the so called Black Rose. And learned that he was the most powerful mercenary around remnant. He mostly would have feared him like all criminals would because of his reputation of killing people like him but he was still too pissed off that he lost his arm that was now a metallic arm. All he wanted to do now was the kill the bastard. He doesn't care if he was a kid or not. He will fucking kill the brat!

While Roman was continuously attack Rune with dust like a complete moron. Everyone besides Zero and Penny (who was just looking at Rune with curiosity) were completely shock.

 _'Rune is the infamous Black Rose!'_ Yang thought in shock. She never thought in a million years that Rune was the Black Rose, the most powerful mercenary around Remnant. She knew that Rune was strong but she never thought that he was that strong. Especially in a young age.

Blake and Sun looks at Zero who had neutral look on his face. Blake was the first one to break the silence.

"Is Rune really the Dark Rose?" Blake asked, she wasn't believing anything this shit until she hears it from Zero. Zero just sigh and rubbed his temples. There's no point of hiding it since Roman basically told everyone Rune mercenary identity.

"Yeah, Rune is the infamous Black Rose and the leader of the Dark Rose organization." Zero said. Blake eyes widen in shock while Sun jaw dropped in shock. The two looks back at Rune and saw that he was just standing there with his teammates with a giant aura astral protecting them.

Roman continues to shoot Rune with dust until his cane finally run out of ammo. Roman tried to shoot again but nothing happens. Roman soon turned pale as he realize that he was out of ammo. "Shit."

"Looks like that you finally run out of ammos." Rune said as the giant astral aura finally disappeared and the three jumps off. And soon the trio were surrounded by the White Fang Members. Yang activated her Gauntlet while Rune turn his weapon in its scythe form.

"Penny, stay back. I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire." Rune said to Penny. But Penny ignored him and marches forward. "Penny?! What are you doing? Get back! You'll only get hurt!"

"Don't worry Rune. I'm combat ready." Penny said when suddenly her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back. She sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before she fling the swords at one enemy and impale another enemy to a wall.

"Whoa…that's new" Yang said as she and Rune watch handle the upcoming White Fang members.

Penny create a barrier of spinning blades against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

"Whoa!" Sun said as he, Blake and Zero observed the fight. He was amaze on how powerful the girl was.

"Come on this way!" Zero shouted at Sun and Blake. Sun and Blake followed Zero as they run to safety.

Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield of blades and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull Penny back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again and she started to build up a large glowing ball of green light. Penny did a punching motion with both arms, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall. Rune and Yang watches as the Bullhead crashes down.

"That was...surprising." Rune said. He was completely surprise that Penny had easily defeated the White Fang members all by herself and the fact that she destroyed few bullhead. She wasn't even winded.

"And were going to fight her in the tournament. She going to be a tough opponent. "Yang said. She awe in watching Penny in beating the entire white Fang.

Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Roman grimaces and turns to run towards the last transport.

Penny, after her large green pupils dilate for a second, pulls with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashes into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

"I WILL GET YOU BLACK ROSE! I WILL FUCKING GET YOU AND I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU CAN COUNT ON IT YOU BRAT!" Roman shouted before he closes the hatch with his cane. Rune and Yang watch as Roman fly away from the lost battle but Rune wasn't done. Immediately change his Crescent Rose in its sniper form and immediately used his aura to enhance his sight and bullets that would be strong enough to penetrate the bullhead. Rune aims towards the bullhead that was getting far away from the area. He pull the trigger and the bullet was shot in hyper sonic speed thanks to his special property of his aura.

CLANG!

CLANG!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! MY BALLS!" Rune heard Roman scream and cursed. He grinned at this. Yang was looking at Rune with a shock look on her face.

"Did just shoot Roman on the balls?!" Yang asked.

"Yup, I was hoping to hit the head but hitting the balls is even better I regret nothing!" Rune said with a grin on his face. Yup, he was satisfied now.

* * *

==Time Skip==

Later, a handful of police cars are at the docks, where Ruby, Blake, Yang, Zero, Sun, and Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. That is, until Weiss appear on the scene.

Rune looks at Blake and said. "I think that you two need talk and don't worry we're here for you." Blake nodded to his leader and smiled before she calmly approach Weiss.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

"Stop!" Weiss cut her off. Everyone turn their attention to the scene. "I don't care."

Blake look surprise at hearing this and said. "You don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it." Weiss said as she cuts her off. She took a moment of pause and sigh tiredly before looking back at Blake. "Look, I'm sorry that I judge you. I was too narrowed minded at that moment and I apologize for that and Rune was right. I have no right to judge you since you had a different childhood, different experience. Maybe more difficult than mine since you were judge being a Faunus and all." Weiss ended with a sincere tone.

Blake was completely shock in hearing this. Weiss Schnee was apologizing to her, to her, who is a Faunus. Blake was just completely speechless.

"Weiss..."

"Well looks like everything works out well after all!" Yang said as she suddenly appeared beside Blake and Weiss and slang her arms over them.

"Unhand me you buffoon!"

"Yang, let go!" Weiss and Blake struggle to get free from Yang grip. Rune, Sun and Zero just chuckled at seeing this. Zero looks around and notice that Penny was gone.

"Hey, where did that sword-wielding girl go?" Zero asked getting Rune attention.

"Huh?" Rune looks around and saw that Penny was nowhere to be seen. "Maybe she left."

* * *

==With Penny==

Penny watches the group of friends reuniting with each other in the limo that was few feet away from the group.

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." The driver said to Penny.

Penny lowered her said with a sad tone. "I know, sir."

"Penny, your time will come..." With that the limo left the scene.

* * *

==With the Group again==

Everyone was gathered again and Weiss was glaring at Sun and pointed at him. "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!"

Sun just let out a nervous chuckle. Zero nudge Rune in the side that cause the red hood boy to look at him. "So...are you going to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Weiss asked. Rune just let out a sigh and glare at Zero, who just chuckled nervously before returning his attention back to Weiss.

"I think it's better if I tell you tomorrow along with Team JNPR and the headmaster. I don't like repeating myself." Rune said. He decided it was time to stop hiding and start to trust them with his secret.

* * *

==With Ozpin==

Meanwhile, Ozpin is seen holding a scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" of Rune at the docks with everyone. He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow with his only message is: "QUEEN HAS PAWNS."

"Hmmm..." Ozpin hummed before he took a sip of his coffee. He wonders what will happen in the future.

* * *

 **AN: I Hope you all like the chapter. Please review, favorite and follow the story. No flamming please.**


	12. Ch 12: To Vermiculus Caelum

**AN: WELL GUYS I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF THE DARK ROSE SERIES AND THIS ARC WILL BE VERY SHORT MAYBE 3 - 5 CHAPTERS BEFORE I PROCEED TO VOLUME 2 OF THE SERIES. ALSO THE FACT THAT MY COMPUTER CRASHED AGAIN! AND NOW I'M USING MY FAMILY COMPUTER WILL BE MORE DIFFICULT TO UPDATE SINCE MAJORITY OF YOUNGER SIBLINGS WANTS TO USE ALL THE TIME.**

* * *

Chapter 12: To **Vermiculus Caelum**

It was morning and Team, RWBY and JNPR were heading to Ozpin office. Rune called both team in the office for meeting.

"Why do you think Ozpin called us?" Jaune asked. He was curious on why the head master called them.

"I don't know. Do you have any idea?" Pyrrha asked Yang.

"I don't know either. We'll find out once we get there." Yang said. Of course that was a lie because she already knew about this. Only she and Blake knows about the meeting but she also wondered what else that Rune is hiding.

After several minutes has passed. The team finally arrived at Ozpin office and saw Rune was leaning on the wall with Zero beside him. Ozpin and Glynda were also in the room.

"Good morning Team RWBY and Team JNPR. Please take a seat." Ozpin said and each team taken their seat that was provided by Ozpin. Soon everyone turns to Ozpin and Glynda. "I know that many are you confuse on why are you all gathered here today. But Mr. Rose has something to tell us. The floor is yours Mr. Rose."

Soon everyone turns their attention to Rune with Zero who was walking besides him before he turn to face everyone in the room.

Rune let out sigh and cleared his throat before he started to talk. "The reason that I called you all here because I need tell you all something." Everyone leans towards. "For the past few weeks. I have been deep in my thoughts if I should trust any of you or not. But…" Rune looks at everyone before he continued. "Now, I think that it's time that I learn to trust other people. But I want to make one thing clear. Anything I said in this room will not leave unless you have my permission to say so. Can you trust you all on that?" Rune said. Everyone looks at each while Ozpin and Glynda just observes in what will the students do.

A moment of silence happened for a few more seconds before Jaune was the first one to break it. "You can trust us, Rune. Team JNPR won't betrayed your trust. No matter what." Jaune said as the rest of team JNPR nodded in agreement.

"Same with us Rune." Yang said. "You have your team and we will to keep your secrets won't we guys?" Weiss and Blake nodded in agreement at Yang words.

"Same with us, Mr. Rose." Ozpin said. What you will say in this room will not leave and only we will know in what you are going to say. Isn't that right Glynda?" Ozpin said as he turns his attention to the said professor, who just nodded in agreement.

Rune smiled at them and said. "Thank you. All you." Then his expression turn serious. "I'm sure that many of you know the mercenary name Black Rose."

"Yes, Weiss already told us about him but never told us why he ever earned that name." Pyrrha said.

"I can answer that Miss Nikos." Ozpin said. Everyone turns their attention to the headmaster. "The Black Rose earned his nickname because he would leave a trail of black petals or black roses on his victims. Most of his victims were wanted criminals. He also known to never have failed a single mission." Ozpin said. Everyone except for Rune, Zero, Blake and Glynda were shocked or awe at hearing this.

"He's right. The Black Rose is known for being the most powerful mercenary in Remnant. Even the White Fang feared him." Weiss said before he turns his attention to Rune. "But what's the point of all this. It's not like you're the Black Rose or anything. That would be Impossible." Weiss said. Unknown to her that she hit the mark. She was right.

"I am the Black Rose, Weiss." Rune said. You could hear a pin dropped because of the complete silence of the room.

"WHAT!" Team JNPR and Weiss look at Rune with shock look written on their faces even the calm and collected Ren was shock at hearing this. Blake, Yang, Glynda and Ozpin didn't react at this since they already knew.

"How is that possible?! Do you have proof of this? You better not be lying to me!" Weiss said Rune. Rune turns to Zero, who just nodded his head in agreement.

"Tell me Weiss." Rune said as he started walking towards her and started to leave a trail of black petals behind him. Team JNPR eyes widen in shock same could be said to Weiss who also wore shock expression on her face. Rune soon was a few inches away from her. "Is this enough evidence to convince you?" Rune said as he pointed out the trail of black petals.

Weiss snapped out from her shock and glared at Rune. "That wasn't enough! That wasn't enough evidence to show that you are the Black Rose." Weiss said to Rune. She wasn't going to believe that her partner was the legendary Black Rose.

"Weiss that's enough." Yang said. Weiss turns to Yang. "Rune is telling the truth. We even heard it from Roman calling him the Black Rose." Yang explained to Weiss. Weiss was shock in hearing this. She turns back her attention to Rune and saw that Rune was just staring at her. Weiss just decided to sit down and try to gather all the information that she just heard in her head. It was too much for her to handle.

"Well, seeing that is now over. Why don't get to the real reason why you have called here Mr. Rose. I'm sure this isn't the real reason why you called us. "Ozpin said to Rune. Rune just nodded at him.

"Yes, but that wasn't the real reason why I called you today but because I needed to ask for your permission first headmaster." Rune said. Ozpin looks at with curious look on his face.

"And what is that Mr. Rose" Ozpin asked.

"I need to give Team RWBY and JNPR at least a week off from class." Rune said and this cause Glynda eyes to narrow.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rose but I won't allow it. Unless you have a very good valid reason." Glynda said with a strict tone.

Rune looks at Zero and Zero just nodded his head before he looks at Ozpin.

"Mr. Ozpin." Zero said, capturing everyone attention. "We would like you, Ms. Goodwitch, Team RWBY and Team JNPR. To be formally invited to visit our kingdom that is called **Vermiculus Caelum** " Zero said to them. Everyone except for Rune look at him with a curious look on their faces.

"Forgive me Mr.-"

"Zero, Zero is my name." Zero said to Ozpin. Blake, Yang and Weiss look at him.

"I thought that your name is Jin?" Yang said and Zero turn his attention to her and shook his head,

"No, that is just my alias. Since Rune basically going to tell every one of you about him. I don't see any reason to hide myself any longer."

"But why is your name is Zero?" Blake asked and Zero just gave the faunus cat girl a smile.

"It's because I like it." Zero said but then put on a thinking pose. "But then again I kinda like Jin Kurogane also." Zero said.

"How about we just stick in calling him Zero." Weiss said to her teammates.

"Works for me." Yang said and Blake just shrugged in response. Zero just sweatdrop at this before he turn back his attention to Ozpin.

"Right, I still believe that I never heard of this kingdom before." Ozpin before. Zero pulls something out and reveal to be a small device and suddenly it reveal a hologram of giant piece of land display in front of them with several buildings within the land.

"What is that Mr. Zero?" Ozpin asked. He curious at the hologram in front of him. Rune was the one who answered this.

"This is **Vermiculus Caelum.** This Kingdom has been created 3 years ago-"

"WHAT!" Weiss said as her eyes widen in shock along with everybody else. "That is impossible. There's no way you can create a Kingdom within 3 years. It would at least take 10 years or more to create a kingdom with several resources!" **(AN: Just my estimation in making a very stable kingdom)**

"You can if you have a guy who has an IQ of 300 with a semblance technology manipulation. Along with the fact that there many people, human and faunus alike who are willing to help in creating a kingdom." Zero said to Weiss. Weiss just glare at Zero before she grumpily sit down again.

"As I was saying. This kingdom has been a utopia to many people. Humans and Faunus alike because of the equality law that has been place in this kingdom. People will learn to get along with one another and not discriminate with one another. Because of this powerful equality law. The Kingdom is at complete peace of faunus and human alike." Rune said. Blake eyes widen in shock in hearing this. She was completely shock in learning that there was a kingdom that treated faunus equally. She hoped that one day that faunus and human will stand together in peace. And now hearing from her leader that there is such a place made Blake hope that day will really happen around remnant.

"I think that's enough information for now." Rune said as the hologram disappeared and Zero place the small device back to his pocket. Rune turns his attention to Ozpin and Glynda. "So, are you both interested now in learning the place?"

Silence fell down the scene as everyone watch in what will the two adults will say.

"…Is this place really exist? I never heard of this Kingdom before." Glynda said. She was going to very mad if Rune was making some sick joke. She will make sure that this boy with be severely punish if he was making this things up.

"You have my word. That this Kingdom does exist and I will show it to all of you if you all will give me a chance to show it." Rune said. Ozpin looks at in the eyes with a serious look on his face.

"…very well" Ozpin said and Glynda eyes widen in shock.

"OZPIN!" Glynda shouted in fury but Ozpin raised his hand in signaling her to stop.

"I have complete faith that Mr. Rose is telling the truth. I think he finally found some reason to trust us." Ozpin looks at Rune with smile on his face. "Am I correct Mr. Rose?"

Rune just smirk at Ozpin. "Yeah, but I won't tell you why. My reasons are my own."

Ozpin nodded his head. "Very well, I respect your choices Mr. Rose." Ozpin turn to Glynda. "Glynda, please cancel my appointments for the rest of the week and please make sure that these students will be excuse from any work for the rest of the week." Glynda glares at Ozpin for a few seconds before she let out a sigh and nodded her head. She couldn't say no to the headmaster.

Ozpin turn back to Rune and said. "When do we leave?"

Rune turned to Zero. Zero just nodded at him and said. "I already called Venetus. I'm sure that everything is already set."

Rune turn to Ozpin and said. "Anytime we want. But none of you really need to pack anything since the Kingdom will provide everything."

"But wait!" Pyrrha said as she gets everyone attention. "Who will be watching Beacon if both of them are going." Rune eyes widen surprised at this. He never thought of that part.

"I'm not going." Glynda said. Everyone turn their attention to her. "I knew that this would happen that's why I'm not going since I'm sure that Beacon will be in chaos if there is no one watching them. I will be staying here."

Ozpin nodded his head understanding, seeing that Glynda is the most logical choice. "Very well. I will Beacon in your hands for a while Glynda."

"Yes, headmaster." Glynda said respectfully. Ozpin stands up and walks towards Rune.

"I'm sure that everyone has nothing else to do today." Ozpin said.

"Sir, we don't have our weapons. I think its better we bring just to take precaution." Weiss said. She wasn't sure where they will be going so it's better to be safe if they have their weapons with them.

Ozpin looks at Rune. "Do you think it's alright Mr. Rose?"

"Sure why not" Rune said with a shrug. "There's a training ground in that kingdom. I was going to tell you all to bring your weapons anyway." Rune said. Ozpin nodded in understanding and told everyone to get their weapons.

Moment has passed and everyone was once again in the office with their weapons with them. "Good we are all set now." Ozpin said. When suddenly someone materialized in the room. Venetus suddenly before them.

Everyone except for Ozpin, Rune and Zero immediately pulls out their weapon and pointed at him.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Glynda demanded as she prepares her weapon in case Venetus attacked them. Venetus raised his hands defensively.

"Woah! Did I came in a bad time?" Venetus asked.

"Everyone calm down!" Rune said to them as everyone turn their attention to Rune. "He's a friend of mine. He's Venetus. He's the guy who has the semblance to manipulate any technology."

"And the guy with 300 IQ. Making him the man of strategy. Information hacker, the ultimate techmaster and the ultimate nerd-"

"FUCK YOU, ZERO! AND IT'S INTELLECT!" Venetus said as he cuts Zero off. Zero just gave a grin at him while Rune just sighs and rubbed his temples.

Everyone calm down and put their weapons away. Weiss is the first one to ask him.

"How did you suddenly appeared out of nowhere?" Venetus just smirked and pulls out a small black box.

"With this. I called it the instant warp. This little gadget will allow the user to teleported to where he wanted to be but of course you need to have the exact coordinate of the location for it to work. But sadly it can only be used 3 times before I need to make another one again since this thing is practically destroyed on the 3rd attempt." Venetus said. Everyone save for Rune and Zero looks at the small gadget with shock, awe and interest look on their faces.

"Amazing…simply amazing. What is thing made off and what energy source did you use?" Ozpin said. He is amazed at the gadget and couldn't help but wonder about how the small but powerful gadget was made.

"Just some special metal that can be only found in our kingdom that we call 'Anti X' and this is powered by…well…I'll think that I'll keep that a secret." Venetus said.

"Okay, enough with that stuff. It's time we get going, Venetus." Rune called as he turns to the blue hair boy. "Is everything ready?"

Venetus smirk at him and said. "Yeah, with this little device of mine. We'll be at the kingdom before you could say dust."

"I guess we are good to go." Rune said. He turns to everyone. "Is everyone ready?" He got nods as reply.

"Well you better get ready because this will be a bumpy ride!" Venetus said. He then throws the device to the ground when suddenly a circle of light appear beneath them. Then a flash of light happen and soon everyone was gone leaving only Glynda in the room.

The blond teacher let out a sigh and muttered "I think I'm going to have a headache when they come back."

==With Rune and the others==

Soon everyone found themselves in a place where full of technology with several holographic screens flying around the room and in the screens shown different pictures.

"Where are we?" Weiss asked.

"We are in the control room and my office." Venetus said. A chair appeared before Venetus and he took a seat on it. Venetus turn to everyone before looking at Rune. "Rune, I think you should take everyone else for tour. I need to check on something first."

Rune nodded his head then suddenly Zero spoke. "Rune, I need to check on the kids since I promise them that I would visit them again."

"Sure, I'm sure that kids would be thrilled in seeing you again." Rune said with smile. Zero just chuckle at him before he disappeared in a black flash.

Rune turns to everyone and said. "Well we better get going now." Rune lead every one of the control and walk into the hallways as they make their way towards outside.

"Mr. Rose" Ozpin called and Rune looks at him as they continue to walk through the hallways. "What can you tell about this kingdom?"

"Well, this kingdom was founded 3 years ago when many of the villages decided to become one. Humans and Faunus alike. Venetus is the one majority made the technology around here. Thanks to his semblance. It was pretty short to get this kingdom off the land-"

"Wait! You mean to tell us that this kingdom is flying around Remnant?!" Weiss said with surprised look on her face along with the others.

"Yes, Venetus and the Dark Rose Organization manage to find a legend about the 7 Pure Crystal Dusts." Rune said.

"The 7 Pure Crystal Dust?" Pyyrha said with a surprised tone. "I thought those things were only a legend."

"They are real. Very real. It's because of those crystals that this land is flying because they serves at the power and shield of the Kingdom but of course I'm not going to tell you where it is located since it will remain as a secret. Only the three generals and I know where it is located." Rune said.

"Can you tell how military system work here is, Mr. Rose? From what two comrades has shown. It seems that you are the leader of the organization." Ozpin said.

"It similar to military system of atlas where the ranking private is the lowest while my position is the highest of them all." Rune said.

"And what is your ranking called Mr. Rose" Ozpin said. Soon everyone saw that they are heading towards two big doors.

"…The King" Rune said before he opens the doors and the light shine brightly that made many fo them cover their eyes. Soon little by little everyone eyes started to open again and they were shock, awe look on their faces.

"Welcome." Rune said as he turns to them. "…to **Vermiculus Caelum** "

* * *

 **AN: WELL HOPE YOU LIKE. FAVORITE, REVIEW AND FOLLOW. GUYS I'M GOING TO GIVE MY SCHEDULE ON WHICH TO UPDATE FIRST FOR EVERYONE TO KNOW WHICH STORY THAT I'M DOING FIRST!**

 **REBORN123 OUT!**


	13. AN: REMAKE

HEY THERE EVERYONE! Reborn123 here. I know that it's been a long time and I broken promise of mine which something I never like to do. Now After doing most of my things done. I decided to check my story in **RWBY: Dark Rose** but the aftermath in volume 3 and things happened in volume that made me think that completely off my scale and the fact that I kinda wasn't thinking most parts of it.

I decided to remake the story but will making major changes from the characters development events. Rune who is Ruby Rose male counterpart will have change of story. Rune won't run away from home and will be with the family and as Ruby twin brother but complete Opposite. Ruby is a cheerful and happy go lucky. Rune more serious, cynical, nihilistic and sarcastic person to other people he doesn't know but will have strong sense morality and justice because of what happened in the past.

Like I said that I'm going to have major changes at Rune life and some of semblance will match the element some of other anime or video game genre. But I won't give him some powers like chakra or chi like that.

Anyway, I hope that you understand my decision if not that's fine but like I said. During the past time. I made a huge plot holes in Rune back story which was a big down for me and disappoint me for me.

Anyway I hope you all understand my decision and remake is already underway. I just to make sure that everything is going well.


	14. FINAL AN

HEY EVERYONE I FINALLY UPLOADED THE REMAKE OF RWBY: DARK ROSE CALLED **RWBY: DARK ROSE PARALLEL.** DON'T WORRY I WON'T DELETE THIS STORY SINCE I SAW THAT MANY PEOPLE STILL LIKES THIS AND SOME ASK NOT TO DELETE IT.


End file.
